Love is our Destiny
by mysticmoon-fireangel
Summary: Van and Hitomi miss one another. They blame themselves for not telling the other what's in their heart. Will they get a second chance? Will they tell each other what's in their hearts? V/H *^_^*Final Chapter is up!!!*^_^* (Please read and review.)
1. Come back to me.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne.Bandai, Sunrise, and Saban, or something like that, do. I just love it. And the characters I make are mine like, well, you'll find out!Oh and everyones attitudes and attitude problems are also mine. And I'm proud of them.*^_^*  
  
A/N: "..." is speaking  
  
'...' is thinking  
  
(...) is little notes and my thoughts. (Me, think? That's a scary thought!)  
  
Just to clearify things.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come back to me."  
  
It was night and the stars were shining bright. The two moons hung in the sky as the blue moon gave off a special glow. A young man with a strong build, raven black hair, and brick red eyes, he laid in a field. His "trade mark" red sleeveless, tie up shirt, and kaki pants ruffled in the summer's breeze. He stared at the blue moon with loving, yet sad, eyes. The grass was green and looked like waves in the wind. The wildflowers gave off a sweet scent.  
  
"Hitomi." He said as he sat up with his arm propped up on his knee. "It's been 3 years since I let you go. Maybe if I had been selfish and kept you here I wouldn't feel so empty. But you probably wouldn't have liked that." He sighed and took a deep breath and yelled, "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!" he stopped yelling as a single tear rolled down his cheek. " It's the one thing I wish for most in both worlds. I wish you were here in my arms so I can tell you what I meant to say. It feels like an eternity since I've held you." He said to himself as he held his hands, crossed, next to his heart. He lied back down and closed his eyes.  
  
________________________  
  
It's night and only one moon hangs in the sky. A young women, with a full figure and sandy-blonde hair that is a couple of inches below her sholders, runs around a track. She ran to the side and lied down in the grass. She stared up into the sky with the same kind of eyes as the young man, loving yet sad. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green.  
  
"Van..." She said and she sighed. "It's been 3 years, Van, why did you let me go? Is it because I didn't tell you how I felt when we were standing there in the clearing? I've finished high school. I was the top of my class, validictorian to be exact. But it means nothing to me without you. Without you I am not happy, because I don't know if your happy or not. I want you, Van. I want to be in your arms again. I wish that I were there with you. Do you still feel the same way about me?"  
  
"Hitomi?" Her mom asked as she came out of nowhere. Hitomi sat up and stared at her mom.  
  
After Hitomi returned 3 years ago she was really quiet and her mom asked her, 'why?' Hitomi finally decided to tell her mom and no one else.(for one thing, the only other person she would have told would have been her grandma, but she died a while before Hitomi traveled to Gaea.Second her brother and father had moved to America a little bit before Amono and Yukari.) Her mom believed her and understood. She knew that her daughter was in love with the boy named Van and wouldn't be happy until they were reunited.  
  
"Mama? What are you doing here?" Hitomi noticed her mom carrying a duffel bag. "What's in the bag?" Her mom smiled as she walked up and sat beside Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi, dear, you have pushed yourself away from everyone and everyone away from you with your sadness. Everyone except me of course. So other then me, what's keeping you here? Who or what is keeping you from going back to him? You already know how to get there." Her mom said. She was right. Hitomi had been so sad the past 3 years that she made everyone around her uncomfortable, a complete 180 from the Hitomi they used to know.  
  
About a year after Amono left Yukari also left. She went to live with Amono because they were engaged. So she had no one left to talk to, no more friends.  
  
"You're the only thing keeping me here. Other than the fact that..."  
  
"That what, Hitomi?"  
  
"That I don't know if he still feels that way towards me!" Hitomi said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"You'll never know until you go there and find out." Hitomi's mom comforted her daughter as she wrapped her arms around Hitomi.  
  
She lightly brushed her daughter's hair. "Am I right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Mom. You are so right." She whispered as she relaxed and allowed her mother to stroke her hair. 'I'd like this better if she were Van!' Hitomi thought and giggled. She pulled away from her.  
  
"You still haven't told me what's in the bag."  
  
"Oh, this." Hitomi's mom said as she pulled it into her lap. "Well, you remember how you told me Gaia ws medieval like?"  
  
"Yes." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Well, I got you a few dresses I thought looked as close to those in medieval times as possible." Hitomi's mom said as she opened the bag to pull out a few prom dresses.  
  
"But Mom, these are prom dresses." Hitomi said as she looked at them in amazement. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to and I did. I saved up and bought two dresses every time the prom rolled around and I got you a night gown that looks elegan and comfortable." She then pulled out an emerald dress made of silk, low cut and slits that would go about six inches above the knee. "I also got you this. I thought Van might like it. On you, of course."  
  
"MOM!" Hitomi cried as she turned a bright red out of embarassment.  
  
"What?! I know how you teenagers are. I was one too, remember?" Hitomi's mom said sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't alive back then. " Hitomi stated.  
  
"True. I also packed lotion, a razor, toothbrush, deodorant, hair brush, hair clips, shoes, unmentionables, under clothes... I think Van will like those too..."  
  
"MOM!" Hitomi yelled as her mom began to laugh uncontrollably. "Just my luck!"  
  
"What's that dear?" Hitomi's mom asked at this strange statement.  
  
"I got a smarty pants for a mom!" Hitomi said in a sarcastic tone. At this, Hitomi's mom began to laugh even more thanbefore. She laughed so hard, she started to cry.  
  
After Hitomi's mom had calmed down and stopped laughing, she began to speak seriously again. "So, are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know. What if he... What if he's married or something?"  
  
"What if he's still waiting? What if he's longing for the one he loves that won't come to him because she's afraid he doesn't care?"  
  
"You're right Mom."  
  
"I know I'm right. Now, go put these on." Hitomi's mom said as she threw her the dress, some matching shoes, and some underclothes.  
  
"Okay. You win." Hitomi said as she went to change behind the bleachers.  
  
'I've won and I've lost. Now how to tell your father? He and your brother are living in America, they'll never know.' Hitomi's mom thought to herself as her daughter changed. "Put this on as well." she said as she threw Hitomi some lotion, flavored lipstick and some eye shadow. "The lotion makes your skin feel like silk and smell really nice. And, I think you both will like the lipstick." Hitomi's mom said as she chuckled to herself.  
  
Hitomi did as her mom said and soon she looked like a goddess. She placed the items in the bag, zipped it, and placed it on her shoulder.  
  
"Be happy Hitomi. That's all I ask. Be happy." Hitomi's mom said as she stroked her daughter's hair one last time.  
  
As she said this, a familiar blue column of light decended and engulfed them both, pulling Hitomi away from her loving mother and to her true love, Van.  
  
"Good-bye Mom. I love you. And, I'll never, ever forget you!"  
  
"I know, Hitomi. I love you, too. Good-bye." Hitomi's mom said as she waved until her daughter, along with the light that took her, could no longer be seen.  
  
________________________  
  
"King Van." a voice behind the young man with raven black hair called. The young man turned around to find a man with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, Sir Allen." Van said as his gorgeous brick red eyes grew sadder. Seeing Allen reminded him of Hitomi.  
  
"Van, cheer up." Allen said, trying to cheer the young king.  
  
"Why should I Allen. Without her here, I feel so empty. Like..." Van trailed off blushing. 'I can't believe I let that slip.' Van thought. He felt himself start to cry.  
  
Allen gave his young friend a shoulder to cry on. He stroked Van's hair, trying to calm him down.  
  
"I understand Van. I miss her a lot too, and it hurts. Multiply that by about 10 or more and that's probably how you feel, right?"  
  
Van nodded his head, still crying on Allen's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you call her back?"  
  
Van lifted his head off of his friend's shoulder and looked into his eyes. The tears had stopped falling.  
  
"I can't Allen. She wanted to stay and I let her go. I can't ask her back after what I did! It was my fault she left in the first place. If only I had told her my true feelings." Van lowered his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs as a single tear fell.  
  
"But she feels the same way about you." Allen said as he placed his hand on the young king's shoulder. "You never know. She might come back if you ask her."  
  
Van looked up with a kind look in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"You're right Allen! Tomorrow morning I'll try to contact her. But I won't ask her back unless I know she'll be okay with it."  
  
"Sounds great Van. Sleep well and sweet dreams." Allen said as he bowed and Van took off running to his room.  
  
_______________________  
  
Next thing Hitomi knew, she had landed in a bedroom, her duffel bag on the floor next to the left side of the huge king-size bed she had landed on. She lay on her side, facing the window. The room was huge, with a fireplace that barely lit the room on this dark night. The window, a few feet from the bed, she a brilliant light on her and, when she looked out from where she was laying, she saw two moons hanging in the sky, giving off their light, making her feel like they were shining just for her.  
  
"I'm back." she said with a smile as sleep claimed her exhausted body. "I forgot that traveling like that could take so much out of me." she mumbled before she was completely out of it.  
  
________________________  
  
Van ran into his room and quickly closed the door. Not noticing anything different, he quickly took of his shirt, sword, belt and shoes, then hopped into his large bed. (On the right side, laying on his left side). When he rolled over to look outside at the mystic moon, he noticed someone was laying in his bed. "What the?" he asked as he crawled on his hands and knees over to the body. When he cautiously leaned over, (one hand to the body's left and his other hand with his knees on the body's right side), he gasped at what he saw. 'It's a goddess!' he thought. Then, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty, he got out of the bed, went out of the room, closed the door gently behind him, and ran to Allen's room.  
  
When he got to Allen's door, he knocked on it, dancing around like a child outside. Allen opened the door, still in his pajamas, and asked, "What's going on Van?"  
  
"Allen, you won't beleive it. There's a goddess sleeping in my bed!"  
  
"What?!" Allen asked in confusion. He motioned Van into his room so they could sit down while Van explained.  
  
____________________________  
  
In the bedroom, Hitomi fluttered and opened her eyes. "When... Where am I? Oh..." she said as she sat up. "Now I remember." she said as she looked out the window again and saw the two moons. "I'm back." she said as she giggled and got up. She spun around for a bit, then picked up her bag and went to leave the room. "I hope this wasn't anyone's bed and, if it was, I hope they either didn't see me or didn't mind." She said to herself while looking at the bed. Then she gracefully turned, opened the door, walked out, and gently closed the door behind her. 'I hope I'm in Fanellia or Asturia!' she thought to herself as the fear of maybe being in Zaibach came to her. 'Heaven forbid I'm there. No. There's a picture of Van's mother and father.' She thought to herself as she let out a sigh of relief, looking at the picture of a beautiful woman and a handsome man. "Thank God! I'm in Fanellia!" she said as she began to walk down the hall, in the opposite direction of Allen's room.  
  
As she walked, she looked at all the pictures on the walls. 'Hey, there's a picture of the crusade. No way! There's Allen, the crew, Mellerna, Chid, Merle I think, and... Is that Van?' she said while studying the picture, her eyes widewith surprise, her mouth nearly drooling. 'He is so handsome. He looks so good!' she thought to herself. 'I doubt he'd still be interested in a girl like me.' she thought with a sigh as she walked on with her head down, looking at the floor.  
  
Before Hitomi knew it, she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." She looked up at who she ran into, her eyes grew very wide. "Merle!"  
  
"What? Do I know you?"  
  
"Merle. You've grown. You look great!" Hitomi said as she hugged Merle, then held her out, looking at the young cat-girl. No, cat-woman.  
  
"Who are you?!" Merle said, pulling away.  
  
"Have I changed that much?" Hitomi questioned, looking Merle in the eyes.  
  
"Look into my eyes Merle." she said as she moved closer.  
  
"Hit... Hitomi?" Merle asked, her blue eyes wide, hoping she was right. Hitomi nodded yes.  
  
"Hitomi!" Merle screamed as she pounced and forced Hitomi to the floor, Merle licking Hitomi's face in her cat-like manner.  
  
"Merle, that tickles. Get off of me. I can't breathe!" Hitomi said the last part in a breathless voice. Merle got off of Hitomi and helped her up, hugging her again.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi. We've missed you so much."  
  
"We?" Hitomi asked, hoping she meant her and Van.  
  
"Yes. Me, Van, Allen, Melerna, and everyone else. Van especially!" Merle clarified, looking at Hitomi with a grin.  
  
"What are you thinking about Merle?" Hitomi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hitomi. You are so beautiful. You and Van will make a great couple." Merle said, sincere at first then back to her normal self.  
  
Hitomi blushed.'I can't believe she, of all people, said that! Is this the same cat-girl who told me to stay away from him?' Hitomi though to herself.  
  
"We have a lot of catching up to do! Let me tell you what all has happened in the 3 years you've been gone..." Merle said as she started informing Hitomi of events that had taken place over the years.  
  
________________________  
  
"Hitomi!" The two men heard Merle's voice say as they talked in Allen's room.  
  
"Hitomi?!" They both said in unision and walked out of the room heading towards were the voice had come from.  
  
"Do you think Hitomi's really back after all this time?" Van asked as hope shined in his eyes.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up too much Van. I don't want you to get depressed if she hasn't. Or smother her if she has." Allen commented. Van looked at him a bit puzzled.  
  
' I wouldn't smother her! I'd just hug her and kiss her until we were both breathless that's all.' Van thought.  
  
Next thing they knew the two guys walked into something, or someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, here." Hitomi said as she got up and offered the raven black haired man a hand. He took her hand and just sat there staring at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry Allen." said the cat woman as she helped the knight up. Van was still on the floor holding Hitomi's hand. They were both blushing a little. Van's eyes were wide open.  
  
'It's the goddess from my bedroom!' He thought 'She can't be Hitomi, can she?' He looked into her eyes and saw it. They were the beautiful sea-green eyes he had fallen in love with 3 years ago.  
  
"Hello Van." Hitomi said in a sweet and soft voice. She was trying to hold back her tears of joy. Then, in one swift movement, Van pulled himself off of the floor and pulled Hitomi into his arms.  
  
"Hitomi, I've missed you so much." He said as he held her. Her head was lying comfortably on his chest and his head laid on top of her sandy-blonde hair.  
  
'He's grown! He's even taller then I thought.' Hitomi said to herself in her mind. 'He looked shorter in the picture. Then again it was a painting, and it could have been done anytime within the 3 years I've been gone, for all I know it could have been done right after I left.' She again thought to herself.  
  
'Oh God, is this a dream? If it is, please, never let me wake up from this paradise.' Van thought to himself. His heart raced as he lightly brushed a lock of hair away from her face so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful. I thought you were a goddess!" He said smiling.  
  
" Yeah, I was just about to go to bed, as you can tell," Allen interupted as he pointed out his attire."and next thing I know Van here comes banging on my door saying " There's a goddess in my bed!" Now that was funny!"  
  
Both Van and Hitomi were looking sun burnt.  
  
"That was your bed I landed in?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Don't worry when I noticed you there I thought you might want to rest and went to Allen." He commented.  
  
"Saying you had a goddess in your bed." Hitomi added.  
  
"Well I did!"Van siad in a sweet tone that made Hitomi nearly melt.  
  
"Hey Merle." Allen whispered to Merle trying to get her attention. "I think we should leave these two love birds alone." Allen added ao only Merle could hear.  
  
They walked away trying not to disturb the two "love birds",as Allen had put it, though I doubt it. The two were so wrapped up in each other( litterally, Hitomi's arms were around Van's neck and his arms were around Hitomi's, waist both were leaning into a first kiss.) to even notice the blonde knight and the pink haired cat-woman walk off.  
  
'Is this really happening? I can't believe I'm finally in his arms and he still seems to care about me!' Hitomi thought as her heart raced at the thought of being with Van.  
  
'Is she actually leaning into this? Oh this really is paradise!' Van thought as he was only inches away from her and cloing the gap quickly. Their lips brushed up against one another sending a strange new wave of emotion through both of them. They were so close they could almost taste the kiss.  
  
"Ahem..." Someone said to get their attention.  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: What does A/N mean anyway? I'm guessing it means author's note. I'd like to thank those of you who wrote me a review! I loved them you are so sweet! And I had the honor of having one of my favorite authors not only read this but review as well! How cool is that?! OH, and yes I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging but that's just the kind of person I am. Don't worry, there's a lot more were that came from! I work on it everyday. And if there's anything you want PLEASE don't hesitate to ask. I don't mean to sound rude but I'd like to get 5 reviews before I post another chapter. Just to see if, and how, everyone likes it and if I should keep writing or give up. This is my first fanfiction after all.  
  
P.S. Yes I know I don't know my past from my present, sorry about that. Thank you Mystic Blue for pointing that out I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. *^_^* 


	2. How long can you stay?

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Meaning, I don't own Escaflowne. OK. Happy? Good. *^_^*  
  
A/N: For all I care A/N means authors note and no one has told me otherwise.Warning: I made this PG-13 for a reason. This chapter goes into some detail about kissing so if you don't like that kind of stuff sorry. I might write a chapter just for those kind of people later. If they want me to that is. Well with that out of the way, please, feel free to read on!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"How long can you stay?"  
  
"Ahem..." Someone said to get their attention.  
  
Van looked up and Hitomi released her grip while backing away a few steps.  
  
'Dang it!' Van thought as he became very angry at whomever interrupted something he had been waiting to do for over 3 years. He looked at the person with a scowl on his face. The face Van gave the young man made him take a few steps back. Being one of the younger advisors, he was very frightened of the King. Even though they were about the same age, the young advisor had a very high regard for the King.  
  
The young advisor knew of a seeress from the Mystic Moon, who stood by and helped the young King through the "War of Fate", but had no clue about their relationship. He had no idea that his King had fallen in love with the green eyed seeress. He also had no idea whatsoever that the woman standing next to his King happened to be the seeress.  
  
Seeing the young man, and knowing he hadn't a clue what was going on, Van calmed down, though he was still angry at being interrupted so rudely.  
  
"What is it Jasoun?" Van asked in a forceful voice, which not only startled Jasoun, but Hitomi as well.  
  
"Sorry Your Highness, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The young man said as he bowed down low. "I'm very sorry, but I just got word that Queen Melerna will be arriving tomorrow."  
  
"To retrieve her husband to be most likely." Van added.  
  
"Yes. She said something along the lines of 'He can't hide from me forever.' I have an idea of what that means." Jasoun said , while raising himself and chuckling a bit.  
  
"Well, she got him to promise that he'd marry her. Wouldn't you think that that would be enough?" Van asked.  
  
They were acting more like friends now instead of king and subject.  
  
"Yeah, you would think. She already tamed him to the point where he proposed, which I heard he only did once before. Not to mention, I heard he, of all people, was rejected." Jasoun said.  
  
"I take it your talking about Allen." Hitomi said. They both looked at her and needed yes. "Well, have you ever thought that her heart had already belonged to another?" Hitomi asked, glancing at Van and then turning her gaze back at Jasoun.  
  
"It's possible, I guess, Miss." Jasoun stopped and stared at her, thinking, 'Why is she so confident on this matter?'  
  
"May I ask..." Van started to question as he looked at Hitomi, bring Jasoun out of his thoughts. "...Did this person that heart belonged to happn to be closer to her age and the one who brought her there in the first place?" Van asked, very hopeful now, completely forgetting about Jasoun.  
  
"That, and you also forgot better looking. Not to mention the one she saved from a dragon." Hitomi said while blushing. And, to make sure he knew who she was talking about, she added part of their first encounter in sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, really?!" Van said, then stopped to think for a second. "Oh, wait. No, you're right." Van said jokingly.  
  
"Wow. You actually agreed with me!" Hitomi said as she placed her hand over her heart as if she were about to have a heart attack. "That's a first." she said, placing her hands on her hips. "What happened to the pig- headed boy king I used to know?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Van crossed his arms and said, "He's grown up. What happened to the little girl that fainted every five minutes?" he asked.  
  
Hitomi let her hands drop to her sides and said, "She, too, grew up." They smiled at one another.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Jasoun asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry Jasoun. This is Hitomi Kanzaki, Seeress from the Mystic Moon, who saved my life, and the lives of our friends. Not to mention saving the whole world, many times." Van said, raising his arm to point her out, and to also encourage her to come closer to him. She did as he wanted. She moved forward and curtsied. He took her hand and moved her closer to him.  
  
"The Seeress from the war? Hitomi? Isn't that who Sir Allen proposed to?" Jasoun asked questions he could not hold in.  
  
"Don't take this too offensively Jasoun, but, NO, YOU THINK!" Van said just a little annoyed at his questions and just wanted Jasoun to leave so that he could finish what he started before Jasoun arrived.  
  
"What I think Van meant to say is... Yes, I am the 'Seeress' who helped him and stayed by his side during the fight against Zaibach. And, yes, Allen did ask me to marry him, but I think going home to the 'Mystic Moon' was a little bit too harsh of a NO!" Hitomi explained as she stood by Van's side.  
  
Van stared at her. "Okay, Jasoun, you got your answers. Now go!" 'Oh, her lips are so perfect. I just want to kiss them. Is that so wrong?'  
  
"Oh, I understand. Before I go, may I ask a question? Um, do you... You know... Like our king?" Jasoun asked, understanding the way Van was staring at Hitomi. She turned bright red at this point.  
  
"Who? You mean Van?" she asked, looking at Van. Van couldn't take it anymore and took this opportunity to grab her. His lips locked with hers in a mutually passionate, breathtaking kiss. Time stood still for both of them at that moment, the world slipping away. Hitomi once again wrapped her arms around Van's neck, his arms sliding around her waist.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Jasoun said as he smiled and walked off, leaving the two still locked in each other's arms, still kissing.(Ok this is were it gets good. Or for those who don't like 'mushy stuff' you can stop reading or skip ahead. I'll let you know were it ends with a *~* sign you can't miss it!)  
  
'Oh he's kiss is so sweet!' Hitomi thought to herself as she moaned into his mouth.  
  
'She like's this? Oh, man she's good. Well it's now or never...' Van thought and with that he slid his tounge across her lips. She gasped and Van seized the opportunity, letting his tounge explore her mouth.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled away trying to catch their breath.  
  
"That was my first kiss. I'm glad that it was also my first with you." Van said, still breathing hard and holding Hitomi tight.  
  
" I'm glad that I was given the honor to be the first to kiss and be kissed by you, Van. That was the most amazing thing! You're wonderful Van." Hitomi said in a hypnotic tone.  
  
"You're wonderful too, Hitomi." Van said as he kissed Hitomi again. This time even deeper. They played tounge tag and Van couldn't help but move his hands around on Hitomi's back. This action sent chills down Hitomi's spine which made her moan and encouraged Van even more, making him bolder.( A bolder Van?! Scary huh?)  
  
They broke their 2nd kiss once again for air. (Hey there's something called breathing! Van and Hitomi don't seem to understand that concept very well!)  
  
*~*  
  
Hitomi laid her head on his chest and Van laid his head on hers.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't want to let you go again!"  
  
"You don't have to Van."  
  
"You mean, you're here... I mean, how long can you stay?"  
  
"For as long as you wish, Van."  
  
"I wish you would stay here, with me, forever."  
  
"Then forever it is Van."  
  
'Defineitely heaven! The perfect paradise!' Van thought as he looked down at the one he loved. "Hitomi?" He asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"Hitomi?!"  
  
No response.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Do you like were I left off? *grins* Sorry if this chapter was short and left off in a bad spot. *giggles* Any way I'd like to thank some of my friends at school for helping with the 'details', of course I've never done anything like that! *Friends nearly fall over laughing 'Yeah right!'* *Shh...* ^_^ People actually read this?! Well if you do, could you do me a BIG favor? Go over to my friend Mystic Blue's fic called Falling and PLEASE read and review. That would make me soooo happy! *^_^*! I would but I already did. :.-(  
  
  
  
P.S. If you would be so kind as to review, that would make me so happy! *^_^* If, and when, I get 10 reviews I'll put chapter 3 up. I already have it typed up! *^_^* Thank you everyone, specially those who reviewed, thank you! *^_^* 


	3. Worries.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Does any not know what a disclaimer is? Well, if you don't, it means I don't own escaflowne. :-P So there.*laughs*  
  
A/N: Just a joke don't take anything I say offensively! Or seriously for that matter. *chuckles* ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Worries."  
  
"Hitomi?" He asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"Hitomi?!"  
  
No response.  
  
Van placed his head on her chest and sighed in relief. "She's still breathing! Thank goodness! She's just asleep, I think." He said, a little worried, as he placed his hand on her forehead. "No fever. Good sign."  
  
He picked Hitomi up, holding her like a baby, and took her to the room next to his.  
  
"This is a special room I added just for you. It's connected to my room so I can make sure you're safe. I'll be the first to know if you're in trouble, or if you just need anything. I promise, I'll always protect you!" Van spoke softly to Hitomi as he closed the door behind them, Hitomi still in his arms.  
  
He lightly laid her down on the bed when his eyes got heavy. Before he knew it he and Hitomi were sleeping on top of the covers of the bed, holding each other.  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Where's here? Why am I here?" Hitomi asked as she floated in a black abyss.  
  
"I'm glad you made it back safely." A female voice said.  
  
"Who are you? You sound... so familiar." Hitomi said weakly as she tried to move in circles, looking for the speaker.  
  
"Behind you." The voice said, Hitomi did as she was told and turned around.  
  
Hitomi gasped and then stared at the woman.  
  
The woman was indeed familiar, with her long black hair that went beautifully with her white wings and those two dots on her forehead, how could Hitomi not recognize her.  
  
"Varie... It's so good to see you again."  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Hitomi."  
  
"I have a feeling you didn't call me here just to reminise."  
  
"You're right I'm afraid." Varie said as she held her head down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked, now very concerned.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, yet, but I want you to be on your guard Hitomi!" Varie said with a very serious, almost deadly ( deadly, get it?), tone in her voice.  
  
Varie looked into Hitomi's eyes. Varie had a cocerned and bleak look on her face. " For both your sake and Van's!"  
  
"I will! But, how?"  
  
"If anything major comes into play, I know you'll find out one way or another. But whatever you do, please, don't leave him again." Varie said, her eyes pleading with Hitomi.  
  
"He asked me to stay forever, that was what he wished, and his wish is my command. I said I'd stay for as long as he wanted, and I ment every word of it!" Hitomi said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sure Van will hold you to that." Varie stated.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing I already said my farewells on Earth, huh?" Hitomi said with an optimistic tone.  
  
"So, you planned on staying by my son's side?" Varie asked with a smile.  
  
"Only with your permission of course." Hitomi replied sincerely as she bowed a bit.  
  
" You have my blessing seeress, along with Goau's." Varie said happily.  
  
Hitomi gasped.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I almost forgot about Lord Goau! Wait a second..." Hitomi started apologetically, then trailed off as she began to think on the subject.  
  
"What is it Hitomi?" Varie asked curiously.  
  
"No offense, but, do we really need the consent of people who are, well, you know..."  
  
"Dead?" Varie finished Hitomi's question.  
  
"Yeah." Hitomi replied shyly.  
  
"Not really, but it was nice of you to ask, even though I am. It makes me feel a little more... alive!" Varie joked, they both burst out laughing.  
  
After a few minutes of hysterical laughing Hitomi spoke up.  
  
"Now I know where Van got his sense of humor." Hitomi commented.  
  
"What sense of humor?" Varie asked in a serious, yet sarcastic, mannor.  
  
They couldn't help but start laughing some more.  
  
"But seriously, if he does ask, I'm glad I have yours and Goau's consent! It makes me feel a lot happier that you both approve of me!" Hitomi said sincerely, tears of joy in her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
"Thank you. Without you, Van wouldn't have survived the war, it's the least we can do." Varie stated softly.  
  
' Yes, I remember the first time I met him. He was fighting the dragon when I had a vision that helped him to escape. Who knew back then that we would go through a war together? Who knew we would come out so victorious, not only in the fighting department, but the emotional one as well?' Hitomi smiled wider then ever at the thought of everything her and Van had been through.  
  
"We should talk more often." Varie commented.  
  
"Oh yes, I want to go around saying "I see dead people!" That would go over well!" Hitomi said sarcasticly as she began to giggle.  
  
"Well you don't have to tell them! You really are a blonde." Varie teased.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Hitomi questioned with a very bleak look on her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Um... Varie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You are now in a dream state."  
  
"It was kind of sudden, don't you think. I do believe I might have scared someone." Hitomi said with a hint of regret in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, you nearly gave my son a heart attack." Varie stated.  
  
"Oh no!" Hitomi expressed as she clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry he's fine. You'll see him when you wake up." Varie clarified.  
  
"Really?! Is he watching me?" Hitomi asked, now feeling better, with her hands at her side.  
  
"Yes and no." Varie responded.  
  
"What do you mean "yes and no"? It's either one or the other." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Well if I'm sensing correctly, he's facing you." Varie answered.  
  
"So is he watching me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Sort of, though, he's asleep." Varie said hesitantly.  
  
Hitomi raised an eyebrow a bit.  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"In your bed." Varie gladly replied.  
  
"And where is he sleeping?" Hitomi asked emphasizing he.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Varie, where is HE sleeping?" Hitomi repeated the question.  
  
"In your bed." Varie said casually.  
  
"Oh, ok..." Hitomi said before what Varie had said set in, and when it finally did she screamed: " HE'S WHAT?!"  
  
________________________  
  
Hitomi woke up to find herself in Van's arms. Van was still fast asleep.  
  
'Varie wasn't kidding! I don't want to wake him up, though, because he looks so peaceful. Just like the angel he is. My guardian angel and the man I love with all of my heart. I feel so peaceful, so safe, in his arms.' Hitomi thought.  
  
Hitomi lightly brushed a few loose strands of hair away from Van's closed eyes. Then she gently kissed his the bridge of his nose and then drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
________________________  
  
Van awoke to the sound of birds singing outside. Listening to their sweet melody he relized he wasn't in his room.  
  
"What? Where am I?" He asked as he noticed he was still holding Hitomi.  
  
'Did I fall asleep like this? Oh now I remember, I was taking her to her room, which must be where I am now, and before I could make it to my room I must have fallen asleep. I got to get out of here before...' Before Van could finish his thoughts he was interrupted by what he was hoping to evade.  
  
The bedroom door was forced open. A familiar blonde knight stood in the doorway with a look that was both not surprised and a bit unbelieving.  
  
"You weren't in your room so I thought you might be here, but I didn't expect to see this. Not on the first night at least." Allen said with a smirk.  
  
"Um..." Hitomi mumbled as she stirred a bit and just rolled over, leaving Van free to get away.  
  
'Good, she seems to be just fine. Thank goodness!' With that thought Van got out of the bed, carefully so he didn't desturb the sleeping beauty, and walked over to Allen.  
  
"It's not what you think Allen!" Van said firmly after they had left the room and shut the door.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, from what I saw you both still had your clothes on. If anything ever does happen you'll tell your closest friend, right?" Allen joked while grabbing Van's shoulder, his arm across Van's back, and walked toward the dinning hall.  
  
"I don't think we should leave Hitomi alone. I mean she sort of fainted last night, that's why I was in there watching over her. Not to mention she doesn't know where anything is and..."  
  
"Van stop worring! Hitomi fainted all the time when she first came here. She might have had a vision or something, you're going to worry yourself sick at this rate." Allen cut Van off. "Just like old times, huh? Both of us trying to protect Hitomi. Both of us trying to win her heart."  
  
"I came out the victor in that battle." Van reminded Allen. "Though, you loved her more like a sister then anything, because at the time you didn't know what had happened to your sister. I..."  
  
"You always loved Hitomi, not as a sister, but as a girlfriend. You always feeled that way though you didn't understand it, though you didn't show, I could tell. I tried to get past that, but her heart wouldn't let it." Allen commented.  
  
"Now you have Melerna, who loves you very much, and you don't love like a sister." Van stated.  
  
"I wish she didn't love me so much! She chased me so much I thought that the only way she'd let up is if I purposed like she wanted. Sure I was going to ask her, but I didn't plan on it being so soon." Allen said with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"You're afraid of her aren't you?" Van asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?!" Allen said as they both started laughing.  
  
"But going back to what I said earlier, Hitomi doesn't know her way around. A lot has changed since she was here last, and even then she didn't know her way around." Van was becoming quite concerned and tried to get Allen to let him turn back.  
  
"Don't worry! I already told Merle to wait about ten minutes after I left and then go to Hitomi, just in case I found you two like I did..."  
  
"I told you we weren't doing anything!" Van cut in defensively. "And you better not say anything to anyone!" Van said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Just kidding! I wont say a word, I don't want to ruin her reputation anymore then I have, so lighten up. Anyway, to get off that subject, Merle will take good care of Hitomi , don't worry." Allen said trying to calm his young, and very much in love, friend down.  
  
'But I am worried. I love her so much I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her!' Van thought.  
  
________________________  
  
About ten minutes later Hitomi woke up once more. She awoke to Merle whistling a beautiful melody. A melody Folken once whistled for Van to wake up to.  
  
"That's beautiful." Hitomi commented, which startled Merle who seemed to be going through Hitomi's duffel bag. "Hey that's my bag!"  
  
"Yep, and that's the outfit you're going to be wearing today." Merle replied while pointing out one of the prom dresses and a pair of shoes lying at the foot of the queen sized bed.  
  
'This bed didn't feel so large last night... Oh yeah, Van was here, that must be why. Van's gone off somewhere so it feels bigger.' Hitomi thought as she got out of bed and sat down next to the cat-woman.  
  
"Can I see my bag?" Hitomi asked Merle in a polite voice.  
  
'That doesn' happen very often. Normally she says something like "Give that back you little cat-burglar!" and gets really angery.' Merle thought while reminising.  
  
"It's yours isn't it." Merle replied while handing the bag over to Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime Hitomi! I'm just glad you're back!" Merle said with a big smile.  
  
"Why thank you Merle. I'm glad to be back, and you don't know how much hearing you say that has made my day." Hitomi said sincerely, as she took out her make-up, lipstick and lotion. "Is there somewhere I can take a bath or shower?"  
  
"I don't know what a shower is, but there's already a bath drawn for you." Merle said, while pointing to a room connected to hers.(Not Van's room. A room opposite of Van's room). "And I hung all your dresses in the closet. I'll wait in here until you are done so I can show you to the dining hall." Merle said in her cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes, my next question was going to be "Where are my dresses?" Thank you for clarifying that for me. And, thanks for waiting. I'll try to be quick." Hitomi responded.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I think this will keep me busy." Merle said, while lifting up Hitomi's bag.  
  
"Just don't break anything."  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi. I will." Merle said with a giggle.  
  
Hitomi ran to the bathroom with her outfit and everything so she could hurry before anything was damaged beyond repair.  
  
________________________________  
  
"You look great! Ready to go? I bet Lord Van, Sir Allen, and Queen Melerna can't wait to see you!" Merle stated.  
  
"Melerna is here already?!" Hitomi asked. Merle just nodded. "Oh, I can't wait to see her again. Let's go!" Hitomi said as she grabbed Merle's arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Hitomi had to be careful not to trip over her lavender dress as she nearly ran to the dining hall, Merle shouting out directions from behind her.  
  
"Left! Right! Left! Stop! Here we are!" Merle said while jumping around as the guards opened the doors for the two young ladies.  
  
"Hitomi!" Melerna screamed as she embraced her friend in a bear hug.  
  
"Hi Melerna. It's so good to see you again. But you're about as bad as Merle!" Hitomi said, a little out of breath.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Merle asked defensively.  
  
"I think Hitomi meant that she needs air! Melerna, let Hitomi breathe!" Allen stated just in time. Hitomi gasped for air.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Hitomi. I..."  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm okay! Really!" Hitomi said with a cheerful smile, while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Now I'm starting to feel left out! Where's my hug? Everyone else has gotten one." Allen said, trying to look pitiful.  
  
"Sorry Allen." Hitomi said as she gave him a bear hug.  
  
Hitomi looked behind Allen and there stood the crew of the crusade. Along with Mr. Mole, Prince Chid, Princess Eries, Merle, Melerna, Van, a blonde haired girl, and a cat-man, all of them were standing at the table, waiting for Hitomi.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Hitomi said as she ran over to the blonde girl and looked into her eyes. "Let me guess... You must be Celena."  
  
"Oh, yes, I am Miss Hitomi." Celena said, hoping Hitomi didn't know about her past.  
  
"Call me Hitomi. Miss Hitomi sounds too formal. I mean, I already know a lot about you and you're pretty much, like, my sister." Hitomi said with her cheerful attitude.  
  
Celena stood there in shock, and scared out of her mind. 'She knows! Oh, no! She knows!' Celena thought.  
  
"You know?" Celena asked in a near whimper.  
  
"I know about you from before your disappearance. And now... Now is all I care about." Hitomi said in a comforting voice. "Don't worry." Hitomi added, whispering in Celena's ear.  
  
Celena smiled and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Hitomi smiled back and nearly ran over to Van to check out the cat-man next to him.  
  
"Good morning Van. Sleep well?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
'Oh God. She's going to slap me. I just know it!' Van thought to himself, cringing at the thought of her slapping him a third time. "Yes, thank you." He said as he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.  
  
Hitomi gave him a light peck on the cheek. He opened one eyelid to see if it was safe to open the other. When he saw the coast was clear, he had both eyes open in a questioning look.  
  
"Thank you for taking me to my room last night. Sorry if I scared you when I fainted." Hitomi said a little shyly while blushing.  
  
"Anytime! You'd think I'd be used to that kind of thing. I mean, as much as you used to faint and all. Was it a vision?" Van asked. Everyone gasped at his question.  
  
"Is that what it was Hitomi?" Merle asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sort of." Hitomi said, not wanting to let on what she really saw. 'Oh, yeah. I really want to tell everyone I saw a dead person. They'd probably get worried.' Hitomi thought.  
  
"Was it Mother?" Van asked.  
  
"What do you mean Van?" Hitomi asked, shaking.  
  
"Well, you said you saw a dead person. So, was it my Mother?" Van once again asked.  
  
"Van, I hate to tell you this, but, Hitomi didn't say anything like that." Allen said with a worried look on his face.  
  
'Van, look at me.' Hitomi thought. Van looked at Hitomi. 'Can you hear me Van? Can you hear my thoughts?' Hitomi thought. Van stood there with a look of horror on his face.  
  
'How can I hear Hitomi's thoughts. I can barely make out my own.' Van thought.  
  
'So, you can hear me.' Hitomi thought. 'And I can hear you Van.'  
  
Suddenly, without warning, both Hitomi and Van collapsed.  
  
"Hitomi!" Melerna screamed as she caught her.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle screamed as she ran to his aid, catching him. "Lord Van? Lord Van!"  
  
Melerna took Hitomi and placed her head on Hitomi's chest.  
  
"Merle, see if Van's heart is still beating." Melerna commanded. Merle complied.  
  
"Yes it is. Is Hitomi's?" Merle asked.  
  
"..."  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness! You guys, and girls, actually reviewed! Thank you! Thank you! Well I got the 5 reviews I asked for in less then 24 hours so here's the third chapter I promised. If I get 5 more reviews I'll put up chapter 4. It is already completed. *^_^* Because of all your reviews it inspired me to type more then I ever thought possible in one night! I'm the energizer bunny! I keep going, and going, and going... *^_^* Thank you again! *^_^* Oh and I got another fic out for Escaflowne called Demons and Angels if you're ever interested in AU fics. 


	4. A magical bond.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Though I do own the characters I created, and all the attitudes! *^_^*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"A magical bond."  
  
"Merle, see if Van's heart is still beating." Melerna commanded. Merle complied.  
  
"Yes, it is. Is Hitomi's? Melerna?" Merle asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Is Hitomi's? Melerna?!" Merle repeated the question.  
  
"It is." Melerna answered.  
  
"Then why did it take you so long to answer?" Merle asked.  
  
"Because it's barely there and hard to hear." Melerna answered sadly.  
  
"Oh, no!" Merle said with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "No! We just got her back and we're not going to lose her now!" Merle said in a firm voice, tears now falling freely from her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Merle. The Seeress is strong, and I doubt that our King will let anything happen to her." the cat-man said with a comforting tone as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But, he's out like a burnt out candle." Merle stated, still concerned.  
  
"They are together, in the dream world though." The cat-man commented. "The ties they have are stronger than you think. They are bound by destiny." The cat-man said in a wise voice.  
  
"You're right Chris. I'm just worried, that's all." Merle said, giving in to Chris's words and calmness. She looked down at Van and whispered, "Come back soon and bring Hitomi back safely, Lord Van."  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Where am I? What's going on? What is this?!" Van questioned as he floated around the black abyss.  
  
"Van?" he heard a familiar voice say and quickly turned to face it.  
  
"Hitomi? What's going on?" he asked softly.  
  
"I guess our minds became, sort of, connected, and..." Hitomi said as she started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Hitomi." Van comforted as he held her close.  
  
"But it's my fault you're here. If I hadn't fainted again, we'd still be talking to everyone..." Hitomi started, but was cut off by Van.  
  
"I'd much rather be here with you than to be in a crowded room with them."  
  
"You don't mind being unconscious?"  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I couldn't care less." Van said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"You know I like seeing my son happy as much as the next mother, but, why is he here?" The familiar voice spoke, once more, forcing Van and Hitomi to pull away before they could kiss. Van quickly spun around to see the speaker.  
  
"Mo... Mother?!" Van asked with his eyes very wide.  
  
"Yes, Van." Varie said as she nodded.  
  
"Mother!" Van said as he ran over to Varie and embraced her.  
  
They held one another for a little while until Varie pulled Van away. "You've grown so much, my son."  
  
"I've missed you Mother."  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up this touching moment, but you broke up mine, so let's just call it even. But I was wondering, why are we here?" Hitomi asked very sincerely.  
  
"Well, I noticed you and my son were starting to bond even more than in the war. When I realized this, I thought I'd let you know, but I didn't expect you two to be this strongly bound yet." Varie explained.  
  
"Is this why Van could hear my thoughts?" Hitomi asked as she moved closer to the two.  
  
"Yes. People with abnormal abilities, or blood-lines, can bond with one another if they are soul mates. They can share feelings, thoughts, and in your case, dreams as well." Varie said.  
  
Hitomi and Van looked at each other and then back at Varie, but she was gone.  
  
"Mother? Where did you go?" Van asked.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to everyone now Van." Hitomi said weakly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I think we could. But wouldn't you rather stay here?" Van said with in a soft tone.  
  
"I can't stay here much longer Van." Hitomi said, beginning to get weak in the knees.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"What's wrong Melerna? What's wrong with Hitomi?" Merle asked, looking over to Melerna who had a worried look on her face. She held Hitomi's wrist in her hand and Hitomi's chest to her ear.  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me!" Merle demanded.  
  
Melerna signed. "Hitomi's pulse is fading and so is her heartbeat. If something doesn't happen soon, they'll..." Melerna's eyes started to get teary.  
  
"They'll what, Melerna?" Merle asked in a quiet tone, fearing the answer.  
  
"They will stop altogether." Melerna blurted out, now crying.  
  
Everyone gasped when she said it. No one could, no one would, believe that Hitomi could be taken away so easily.  
  
"She's a fighter! She won't give up without a fight!" Merle screamed as riviers of tears fell down her face an on to Van's motionless body. "Van will bring her back!"  
  
"She's right! Remember, this has happened before and she pulled through." Allen stated.  
  
"Not only did the little lady pull through, but she pulled the young prince through as well." The mole man mentioned with is usual voice.  
  
"He's got a point. Let's just pray they make it back to us." Prince Chid said in his wise, yet sweet, voice.  
  
"Right." Chris said and everyone seemed to agree.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Hitomi? What's wrong with you?" Van asked, holding Hitomi.  
  
"Bringing you here, even though I didn't mean to, must have taken a lot out of me. We need to go back so I can regain my strength, or I'll..." Hitomi stopped herself. 'I don't want Van to worry.' Hitomi thought.  
  
"Worry about what?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot you could read my thoughts. It's nothing, just, let's go back." Hitomi said weakly.  
  
"Yes, let's go back now." Van said. When he did, a bright light appeared above them. "Is that the way out?"  
  
"Um hum." was Hitomi's only reply.  
  
"Then that's where we're going." Van said. With a snap, he sprouted his wings and flew them both into the light.  
  
(Head towards the light. *^_^* Hee hee.)  
  
__________________________________  
  
Hitomi and Van woke up to a silent room. Hitomi was still lying in Melerna's lap and Van in Merle's.  
  
'Why does everyone have their eyes closed? Oh, I feel like I'ne been hit by a truck!' Hitomi asked Van in her thoughts and then complained about the pain she was in.  
  
'I don't know what a truck is, but, I'm sorry you feel like you've been hit by one. As for why everyone has their eyes closed, maybe we should ask.' Van thought back to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked everyone very weakly, but only Melerna heard.  
  
"Hitomi! You're okay!" Melerna screamed and hugged Hitomi. With those words, everyone in the room opened their eyes.  
  
"Lord Van! You brought her back!" Merle screamed as she hugged Van.  
  
"Melerna, why are your eyes red?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Oh, I must have gotten something in my eye." Melerna replied.  
  
"That's not true. You had us all scared out of our minds! We thought you were going to die. Your pulse and heartbeat were so vague they were practically non-existent. We've all been balling our eyes out." Allen said. He was right. Everyone there showed signs of recent crying.  
  
"Sorry." Both Van and Hitomi said in unison.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for you two. Just, please, don't do that again." Melerna commented as she got up and walked over to Allen. "Hitomi, please, don't be mad, but Allen and I..."  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Hitomi cut Melerna off as she cheerfully asked the question.  
  
"How did you know?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Well, I did tell you that Allen was the one for you a while back, if you haven't forgotten. Plus, it came up last night before I fainted."  
  
"You fainted last night?! Why didn't anyone tell me? Okay Hitomi. We need to do some tests, just in case it's something serious. First, we need to..."  
  
"Melerna!" Allen interrupted her.  
  
"Yes?" Melerna said, looking at him with loving eyes.  
  
"Maybe we didn't tell you because we thought you would do exactly what you're doing."  
  
"Oh." Melerna looked disappointed as she said that.  
  
"Melerna?" Hitomi asked. Melerna turned to Hitomi with a forced smile, she was still worried about Hitomi's health.  
  
"Yes, Hitomi?" Melerna replied.  
  
"I just wanted to say that, normally, I don't like doctors and try to avoid them as much as possible. But if I ever think anything is wrong with me, I'll definitely come straight to you!" Hitomi said in a cheerful tone that matched her smile.  
  
Melerna smiled a real smile, glad that her friend trusted her so much.  
  
"I'm so glad you trust me, even though I am a doctor." Melerna stated.  
  
"You're more like a doctress." Hitomi said with a giggle.  
  
Everybody began to laugh.  
  
"Doctress Princess Melerna Aston, soon to be Doctress Queen Melerna Shazar. Whether he likes it or not." Melerna said the last part under her breath so only Hitomi could hear.  
  
"Just make sure you take care of my 'big brother' for me." Hitomi whispered back.  
  
"You mean, you're my sister?!" Celena asked. She had been listening in.  
  
"When I first came here, your brother mistook me for you. He's a great brother, if you ask me. You're lucky he's really yours." Hitomi commented sincerely.  
  
"In a way, I wish he really were your brother. Then he would have never tried to make a move on you, my Hitomi." Van said as he came up behind Hitomi and wrapped his arms around her waist, while laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Getting a little possessive, aren't you Van." Allen commented.  
  
"Only soul mates, like Hitomi and I, share the bonds that we do. So, I can be possessive, right Hitomi?" Van said very sweetly.  
  
"Uh humm." Hitomi said with her eyes closed, savoring the moment, treasuring being so close to Van. 'Whatever you say Van.'  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Van said so everyone could hear. 'Mine? All mine? Forever?' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'All yours, forever and ever. My angel, Van.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
"You two have caused enough excitement for one day. You both eat and finish your breakfast. The rest of us will be outside in the garden, we've got a lot of catching up to do and we need to sort everything out for you Hitomi." Melerna stated.  
  
"Plus it looks like you two need some time alone." Allen added.  
  
Even though both Hitomi and Van had their eyes closed, and didn't look like they were listening, they blushed.  
  
"Let's go everyone. You heard Melerna, we need to sort things out." Merle said with her claws extended to make sure everyone understood.  
  
"Would you like a piggy-back ride Prince Chid?" Chris asked the tired young prince.  
  
"If you'd be so kind." Yawned the Prince.  
  
"I'd be honored to Prince Chid." Chris replied while kneeling, letting the little boy climb on his back.  
  
"Please call me Chid, Mr. Hubbard."  
  
"Please, Chid, call me Chris." Both smiled at one another and Chris walked out with the others, Prince Chid on his back.  
  
Merle brought up the back making sure everyone was out, leaving the couple alone.  
  
When Hitomi heard the door close she opened her eyes and turned around.  
  
"A connection between us, and only us. How much more romantic can it get?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah, uh... Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok! I was worried, I almost lost you in there. What happened?" Van asked.  
  
"I used more energy then I had thought, and I was already weak from the first time. But you saved me, and I'm here now, that's all that matters." Hitomi said as she kissed Van on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me, my sweet angel."  
  
"Angel? You call me that a lot. What does that mean?" Van asked.  
  
"A person with wings." Hitomi explained.  
  
"You mean a monster?" Van asked with a hurt tone.  
  
"No, the kindest, sweetest, most heavenly creatures alive." Hitomi whispered to Van.  
  
"Then you're my angel." Van said as they kissed again.  
  
Hitomi broke the kiss. "We better eat. The others are waiting for us." She said.  
  
"Let them wait!" Van whispered softly against her lips before once again taking them with his in another, passionate, kiss.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, I need to catch my breath! I nearly had a heart attack! I thought I lost this chapter. Good thing I didn't! I just miss placed it that's all. *^_^* Well, here's chapter 4. When I get 5 more reviews I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. *^_^* I'm warning you now, I'm not a machine so it may take a little longer then the rest that I've posted. I've got to study for exams so it may be a while. Don't worry, it wont take a month, just a week at most. Hopefully! *^_^* 


	5. Fountains.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters of Escaflowne, just the characters I created and all the attitudes.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Fountains."  
  
"Let them wait!" Van whispered softly against Hitomi's lips before once again taking them with his in passionate kiss.  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
"So, how long do you think they'll take?" Celena asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she had just asked the dumbest question in the world.(Which she did if you ask me!)  
  
"I think we have a lot of time to sort things out." Allen said.  
  
"They better not take too long!" Melerna stated.  
  
"Why not?" Allen asked.  
  
"Because our wedding is tomorrow and we need to leave for Asturia today so we can get some rest before the ceremony." Melerna explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Allen asked with wide eyes, looking at Melerna.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Melerna asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, you did forget to tell me." Allen commented.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear." Melerna said as she gave Allen a kiss. "I could have sworn I told you, oh well, I'm so sorry sweet-heart." Melerna said as she grabbed his arm and walked along side of him.  
  
"Making sure he doesn't have time to back out, aren't you Melerna?" Chris asked.  
  
"You bet!" Melerna exclaimed.  
  
"I'm in trouble!" Allen stated.  
  
The whole group began to laugh, including Allen and Melerna.  
  
"What, are you afraid Allen will go after the young girl from the mystic moon again?" The mole man asked in his usual tone.  
  
"That's not even funny!" Both Allen and Melerna screamed in unison.  
  
"Yeah everyone here knows that Allen loves her like a sister and nothing more." Merle stated. "Plus, he wouldn't stand a chance against Lord Van!" Merle added.  
  
"He could stand a chance against Van!" Melerna defended her husband to be.  
  
"Not in the love category." Merle stated.  
  
"If you mean taking Hitomi away from Van you're right. I mean, their love grew and survived in a war, their love also saved this world. I doubt one heavenly knight could stand in the way of that." Melerna commented.  
  
"I'm glad they are finally together." Allen said. "Speaking of Hitomi, you need to invite her to the wedding." Allen added.  
  
"Correction, I need to let her know she's the maid of honor." Melerna corrected.  
  
"You've been forgetting to tell a lot of people a lot of things, haven't you?" Allen asked.  
  
"Hey is there anything else you're forgetting?" Merle asked.  
  
"Um… You're a bride's maid, your dress is all ready. Let's see…"  
  
"I'm a bride's maid?! Thank you Melerna!" Merle squealed as she squeezed Melerna's waist.  
  
"Anytime Merle! Can you let me breath now?!" Melerna asked in a breathless voice. (I wonder why? *^_^*)  
  
"Oh, sorry." Merle said sincerely.  
  
"It's ok. Now, let's see…Van's the best man, but that's already been discussed." Melerna said.  
  
"Yeah, because I chose him." Allen commented. "I actually tell the people." Allen added.  
  
"Hey, let's sit down next to the fountain." Celena suggested.  
  
"Yeah, it's right in the middle of the garden." Allen agreed.  
  
"Would you like to sit next to the fountain Chid?" Chris asked the young boy on his back.  
  
"Yes, Fanellia has beautiful gardens and even more beautiful fountains." Chid answered.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how most of the fountains in the area are of two lovers?" Celena asked.  
  
"I believe Lord Van had something to do with that." Merle stated. "Though it reminded him of Hitomi when she was still so far away, he liked the thought that they might be like that one day." Merle added.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Celena commented.  
  
_________________________  
  
Three hours later…  
  
"What's taking them so long?! I'd like to leave for home sometime today!" Melerna screamed.  
  
"Calm down. Now what else has happened while Hitomi has been gone?" Allen asked.  
  
The whole lot of them all spoke up at once about events that have taken place.  
  
_________________________  
  
1 Back in the dinning hall Hitomi sits on the floor with Vans head on her lap, looking up at her, his body lying at her side.  
  
"More grapes?" Hitomi asked Van while holding a bunch of grapes above his mouth.  
  
Van smiled. "Yes please." Van replied  
  
"As you wish." Hitomi said as she plucked a grape from the bunch and lightly placed it in Van's mouth.  
  
"Um…yum." Van said as he caught Hitomi's finger gently with his teeth.  
  
"Hey, no fair I'm not on the menu." Hitomi said in protest.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what a menu is but…" Van started as he sat up and took Hitomi into his arms. "If it has something to do with taste, then your wrong." Van said as he kissed Hitomi.  
  
"Are you full?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It depends on what you mean by that." Van clarified.  
  
"Are you ready to go to the garden? They're probably worried that we might have fainted again or something." Hitomi explained.  
  
Van sighed. "Very well. Let's be off." Van said as he got up and helped Hitomi to her feet.  
  
________________________  
  
"There you two are! Where have you been?!" Melerna screamed as the couple approached hand in hand. "There's a lot we have to tell you in a short amount of time." Melerna added.  
  
"Why so?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We need to leave in an hour. The wedding's tomorrow, you're the maid of honor and Van's the best man." Melerna explained.  
  
"Oh, ok… WHAT?!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
"You heard her, you're the maid of honor." Van said while wrapping his arms around Hitomi's waist. "Why don't we tell Hitomi everything on the way there." Van suggested.  
  
"Good idea, we're taking the Crusade." Allen agreed.  
  
_________________________  
  
A/N: What do you get when you give an author a snow day, soda up the you know what, cookies, candy, and a lap-top? A whole lot of writing! This is my first snow day this year. This is also springtime! How messed up is that?! *^_^* Oh well.  
  
Hey some fun little facts, Allen means handsome in Celtic. Van means of noble descent in Dutch. Celina means heavenly in Latin.(Different spelling.) Isaac means laughter in Hebrew.(You know, Dornkirk. He was a laugh.) Is it me or is there a connection? 


	6. Going to Asturia.

1 Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne, but you already knew that! *^_^*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Going to Asturia."  
  
"You heard her, you're the maid of honor." Van said while wrapping his arms around Hitomi's waist. "Why don't we tell Hitomi everything on the way there." Van suggested.  
  
"Good idea, we're taking the Crusade." Allen agreed.  
  
"The Crusade? Oh, I remember, that's the airship. I haven't seen, or ridden in, that for quite a while." Hitomi reminisced.  
  
"Then maybe you should have come back sooner, or never left in the first place." Merle commented.  
  
"Maybe. You're right." Hitomi said.  
  
"I know I'm right." Merle said arrogantly.  
  
'She hasn't changed much, has she?' Hitomi asked Van in her mind.  
  
'She has a little.' Van thought back.  
  
'How so?' Hitomi asked Van with her thoughts.  
  
'She knows she doesn't stand a chance against you. Because she knows that my heart belongs to you and nobody else.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Good! I like the thought of having you all to myself.' Hitomi thought as she turned around and kissed Van.  
  
"There they go again!" Merle commented with a devilish smile. She glanced at the fountain were Prince Chid and Celena sat, and then at Chris who was a couple of yards away. "Oh, Chris?" Merle asked to get his attention.  
  
"Yes Merle? What the?!" Chris said as Merle tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Got you!" Merle said in a sweet voice as she kissed him passionately and he returned it just as passionately.  
  
When they parted Chris smiled sweetly and got to his feet with Merle in his arms. "What was that for?" Chris asked.  
  
"I can't let that girl from the Mystic Moon and Lord Van out do you and me." Merle answered softly as Chris set her down on her own feet.  
  
"I like that answer." Chris said as he placed his white furry hands, with black stripes, on Merle's cheeks and kissed her again.  
  
"I hate to break this up, but we've never been properly introduced." Hitomi said extending her hand to Chris. "I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, and you are?"  
  
"Chris Hubbard. Pleasure to meet you." Chris replied and shook her hand.  
  
"I see you two have finally stopped to breathe." Merle mentioned. "Why couldn't you wait until we did?" Merle asked.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Let's just say, someone interrupted Van and I earlier, I needed to take it out on someone else." Hitomi replied as Van came up behind her, turned her around, and kissed her.  
  
'I see you're not as shy around me as you used to be.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Now that I know you feel the same way about me as I feel about you I'm going to enjoy every second with you to the fullest.' Van thought back to Hitomi.  
  
'Your lips seem very attracted to mine.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'What can I say? They just beg for my attention. Are you complaining?' Van asked in his thoughts.  
  
'Not at all.' Hitomi thought as she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Miss Merle? May I have the honor of escorting you to the Crusade?" Chris asked sincerely as he lightly took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Um hum…it doesn't look like I'm needed here anyway. See you later Lord Van. Ready to go when you are, Chris." Merle said with a dreamy look and a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Then shall we be off? See you soon, your majesty." Chris said as he turned toward the direction of the Crusade and held his arm out for Merle to grab a hold of.  
  
"Hey commander, we're going to the Crusade now. We'll meet you there. Later, your majesty." Gaddes said as the crew walked off in front of the cat couple.  
  
"I believe we should follow their lead." Prince Chid commented to Celena as he held out his arm. "May I have the honor to be your escort?" Prince Chid asked Celena.  
  
"I'd be my pleasure to be escorted by you, Chid. See you in a while your majesty." Celena replied as she held his arm and they walked off following the cat couple.  
  
'The next time someone says "your majesty" I'm going to tackle them!' Van thought as Hitomi let a small giggle escape out of her mouth and into his.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds, have you ever heard of breathing?" Allen asked.  
  
"That's not even funny!" Melerna exclaimed.  
  
Van and Hitomi parted.  
  
"She's got a point, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
Van and Allen started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"We should be going to the Crusade now. We don't want to be late for our wedding now do we, Allen." Melerna said sweetly as she clung to his arm and walked with him towards the airship.  
  
"Shall we follow?" Van asked as he held out his arm and Hitomi held on to it.  
  
"As you wish." Hitomi stated staring into Van's eyes with a loving gaze.  
  
"Then let us be off." Van whispered in Hitomi's ear, which sent chills down her spine.  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough!" Merle yelled to the approaching couples.  
  
"What took you so long commander? If you want to be in Asturia anytime today I suggest we leave right away." Gaddes stated when the two couples were on board.(Hey that rimes. Today, away, get it? *^_^*)  
  
"Yes, prepare for lift off." Allen agreed as the six walked to the bridge.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Van asked.  
  
"He's already at the bridge, at least, that's where I left him." Merle said.  
  
"He's probably still speaking with Prince Chid. They seem to have become really good friends." Gaddes commented.  
  
"Yeah, Chris is a real people person." Merle stated.  
  
"He seems to be a real feline person as well." Hitomi commented.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Merle asked as she turned around to look at Hitomi as they walked.  
  
"Well, he seems to have won they heart of the wildest and most cunning cat- women I know. That's alive at least." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, that's more like it." Merle said as she turned around.  
  
'That's unlike you. Why did you say something like that?' Van asked Hitomi in his thoughts.  
  
'I just felt like being nice so her and I can get along.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
'Why?' Van asked in his mind.  
  
'Because, when I was here last you didn't seem to like it when we fought, so I decide to try and get along this time. Plus, it seems I'm going to be here quite a while and I don't want her to try and make my life as miserable as she can for the rest of it.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'You did that because you didn't want to upset me? That is so sweet of you.' Van thought back as he grabbed Hitomi's waist and turned her around to kiss her.  
  
"Hey Van after we get to Asturia do you want to…oh, never mind." Allen said.  
  
"There they go again! Don't they ever get tired? I bet they kiss in their sleep, or at least dream about kissing each other." Merle said.  
  
"We should leave them here. Let's go to the bridge." Allen suggested.  
  
'I thought they'd never leave.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Yeah, I know. I can hear your thoughts, remember.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'How could I ever forget? I bet no other couple on Gaia has been given such a wonderful gift.' Van thought back.  
  
'Do you think we should find the others?' Hitomi asked Van in her thoughts.  
  
Van and Hitomi parted and Van held her in a loving embrace.  
  
"I rather stay like this." Van whispered in Hitomi's ear.  
  
"I doubt you could stay like this without me, so I'll stay here with you." Hitomi stated.  
  
"That sounds great to me." Van whispered as he gently rocked with her in place.  
  
_______________________  
  
"How long do you think it's going to take them this time?" Melerna asked.  
  
"As long as this trip takes probably." Allen commented.  
  
"We'll just have to keep entertained without them, huh?" Merle said as she lightly tugged on Chris's tail.  
  
"Hey, easy with the tail." Chris said as he turned around and lightly yanked on Merle's tail.  
  
"Hey!" Merle protested.  
  
"You started it. I just got you back." Chris stated.  
  
"Fine!" Merle said as she tugged her tail away from Chris, he just smiled.  
  
"Ok you two, go somewhere else if you're going to fight." Allen said.  
  
"We're not fighting…oh, ok." Merle said as she dragged Chris out of the room.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Melerna asked.  
  
"So I can do this." Allen said as he kissed Melerna passionately.  
  
"Get a room you two." One of the members of the crew said.  
  
Allen and Melerna parted as Allen gave the man an angered look.  
  
"He's got a point." Van said as he and Hitomi walked into the room, hand in hand.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny you majesty." Allen said mockingly.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Van screamed as he pounced on Allen.  
  
"I think someone pushed one too many buttons." Melerna stated as she and Hitomi tried to pry the two men away from each other before one of them got hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Van, don't take it offensively." Allen apologized.  
  
'You weren't kidding about tackling the next person who said that, were you?' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'No I wasn't joking. Now would you be so kind as to move out from between Allen and I, so I can attack. I need the work out anyway.' Van thought back.  
  
'If you be good and forgive him this one time I'll give you a kiss.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Tempting…tempting…too tempting!' Van thought as he grabbed Hitomi's waist and kissed her.  
  
'Hey, I thought I was suppose to give you the kiss.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Well, you were too slow so I decided to take one instead.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Getting aggressive aren't you Van.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'If you can't handle it, I understand.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'I can take anything you can dish out, your majesty.' Hitomi thought t Van.  
  
'Oh, you are so going to get it!' Van thought as he held her closer to him with his tight grip and deepen their kiss.  
  
'If this is my punishment, then I think I should all you that more often.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
'I'll kiss you like this more often if you don't call me that.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'You got yourself a deal.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
"I guess they can hold their breath so long because they're both athletes." Allen commented while looking at the couple. "How long has it been anyway?" Allen added.  
  
"About ten minutes commander." Gaddes spoke up.  
  
"Well, at least he's not attacking you." Melerna mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, he's attacking Hitomi and her lips." Gaddes commented and everyone in the room began to laugh, except for Van and Hitomi.  
  
Van and Hitomi parted and Van asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"We were commenting on how you stopped attacking Allen and how you began attacking Hitomi." Melerna said emphasizing how.  
  
Van and Hitomi blushed a very deep red, which made everyone laugh even harder.  
  
_______________________  
  
Hours later… (Don't ask me how many, I have no clue! *^_^* Why do you think I wrote hours later.)  
  
"Commander, we're approaching the docking bay." Gaddes stated.  
  
"Good, take her in." Allen replied. "We're almost home Melerna." Allen said with his usual handsome voice.  
  
"I guess the trip was too much for them." Melerna said while looking over at the sleeping couple.  
  
Van had Hitomi protectively in his arms as they sat against the wall. She was using his chest as a pillow while his head rested on top of hers. They both had wide smiles.  
  
"Van really loves her, as she does him." Melerna said. "They're perfect for each other." Melerna added.  
  
"Just like us." Allen said.  
  
"Just like Hitomi told me we were three years ago." Merlena said.  
  
"She told you that?" Allen asked.  
  
"She said not to give up on you, those two phrases are the same to me." Melerna stated.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Dryden?" Allen asked.  
  
"He got into a duel over a woman. He won the duel and married her." Melerna said as she giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Allen asked.  
  
"No offense, but that woman was ugly! I no I shouldn't say things like that though." Melerna said.  
  
"Well, I think I got the better end of the deal." Allen said as he kissed Melerna.  
  
"It's going to cost you." Melerna said as they parted.  
  
"How so?" Allen asked.  
  
"You can't be a playboy any more." Melerna said.  
  
"No problem." Allen replied.  
  
Van and Hitomi began to stir. Van woke up but Hitomi just gently placed her arms around his neck and drifted back to sleep. Van looked down at her lovingly and smiled wider.  
  
"I haven't seen you smile like that in about, hum, let me see…" Allen started as he acted like he was thinking. "Three years I believe." Allen finished with a smile.  
  
"I believe you're right." Van replied.  
  
"It's so good to see you happy again." Melerna said sincerely.  
  
"Well, we should wake her up, we're here." Allen said.  
  
"No! I'll carry her." Van said as he delicately picked Hitomi up, and followed Allen, and Melerna, out of the ship where Merle was waiting with Chris.  
  
"It's getting late, we should head into the castle. I'll have Belinda show you to your rooms." Melerna said as the walked towards the castle.  
  
Before long they were inside the castle and Melerna did as she said she would and told the woman named Belinda to show them to their rooms. Allen went to his because he already knew where to go. Van used to know but forgot because it had been six months or so since he had last been there.  
  
The woman had soon shown everyone the rooms they were given. She showed Van his but he insisted on carrying Hitomi to hers, because he didn't want anyone to awaken her. So the maid reluctantly agreed and showed Van to Hitomi's room.  
  
"Thank you. I can find my way back to my own room." Van said.  
  
"As you wish, your majesty." The woman said as she curtsied and left while Van cringed at the title.  
  
'Why does everyone have to call me that.' Van asked himself in his mind as he gingerly laid Hitomi down on the bed and covered her up. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning." Van said as he lightly kissed her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Then he walked back to his room for a good nights rest.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Good morning, Van!" Allen said as he walked into Van's room.  
  
He had already been up and moving for a few hours. When Allen had come barging in he had been holding a small, black, box that he was now trying to hide.  
  
"What do you have there Van?" Allen asked with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing!" Van said as he reddened.  
  
"You wouldn't be blushing if it were nothing. Don't worry, you can tell me, I'm you best friend." Allen commented.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Van asked.  
  
"Promise!" Allen replied.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: I know, I know, too muck love dove stuff and not enough action. That, or too much dialog and not enough description Ok, if I have ay mistakes in this, I'm sorry. I need to file my nails! You think Merle has nails? Ha, they can't be worst then the claws I have acquired. I'm surprised I haven't broken them off yet! With all this typing I've been doing lately and all. *^_^* I'm sorry I've been neglecting this fic but I've been spending most of my time on Demons and Angels. But I'm on spring break so I have plenty of time for both! *^_^* I have a full schedule for this break that has a lot to do with traveling. Car + trip+ lap- top computer = a lot of writing. If the battery thing doesn't die on me that is. Right now I'm stuck in this car, the only thing sustaining m life is this computer. Not really, it's just the only thing keeping me busy. *^_^* THANK YOU for your reviews everyone! And that was a really sweet review Rusty-chan. If I get 5 more reviews I'll put up the next chapter. *^_^* I doubt I'm going to wait that long though! *^_^* 


	7. Promise.

1 Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Never have, never will, so I need to get over it.  
  
1.1 Chapter Seven  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
"Promise!" Allen replied.  
  
Van handed Allen the box. When Allen opened it he saw a gold band ring with a small picture of the mystic moon made out of precious gems in the middle.  
  
"It's beautiful! What is it?" Allen asked.  
  
"It's a wedding ring. I want to wait until after your wedding, to make sure you're out of the way, before I ask her. Do you think she'll except?" Van asked.  
  
"I know she'll except, but I think you should ask her before the wedding." Allen said.  
  
"I…I…" Van stuttered as he started to shake.  
  
"You're not scared, are you Van?" Allen asked.  
  
Van nodded. "How can I ask her? She saved the planet, for heavens sake. She's a goddess, and I'm just a demon." Van said in doubt.  
  
"You're not a demon! You're the one who has stolen her heart, and you're the one that she loves dearly! She loves you Van, she would never turn you down! Quit doubting yourself." Allen stated. "If you truly love her, you'll ask her." Allen added.  
  
"You're right. I'll ask her. But when?" Van asked.  
  
"I suggest right now, before you get cold feet again." Allen commented. "She's in the garden, why don't you go pay her a visit." Allen mentioned before he left the room.  
  
Van took a deep breath. "Ok, I can do this. I hope!" Van said as he placed his hand, with the box in it, into his pocket and walked out of his room towards the garden.  
  
_______________________  
  
Hitomi sat it the rose section of the garden. Red roses were as far as the eye could see. Van walked along the pathway towards her when he stopped.  
  
'I can't do this. I'm too nervous. Allen's going to think I'm a coward though, and I can't have that. I'd never here the end of it.' Van thought as he tried to regain his courage.  
  
"Van? Is that you?" Hitomi asked as she turned this way and that, twirling her dress as she looked around for him. "Van, there you are. Why don't you come over here and tell me what's worrying you." Hitomi said sincerely.  
  
'But that's what I'm afraid of!' Van thought and Hitomi just stared at him, confused.  
  
Van sighed and looked down. When he looked at the rose bushes a white rose seem to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
'A sign, heaven's with me.' Van thought as he picked the white rose with the hand that wasn't in his pocket and walked over to Hitomi.  
  
"What's that Van?" Hitomi asked innocently.  
  
"In this world you are one of a kind, just like this white rose is in a garden of red." Van said lovingly as he handed her the white rose.  
  
"Van, it's beautiful! Thank you." Hitomi said as she delicately received it from him and held it gently to her heart. "I'll treasure it along with your kind words." Hitomi added.  
  
"Hitomi, I was wondering if you'd let me fly you somewhere, if you don't mind, otherwise we could walk and…" Van started as Hitomi stopped him with a kiss.  
  
"I'd love to fly with you." Hitomi said as she ended the kiss.  
  
"My wings don't frighten you?" Van asked.  
  
"Van, I told you before, I think your wings are beautiful." Hitomi reminded Van as she blushed, just like the first time she had said it.  
  
"Yes, I remember." Van said dreamily as he took off his shirt, and with a snap, he spread his beautiful white wings and made sure he still had the box securely in his pocket. "Shall we go then?" Van said as he gingerly picked Hitomi up, like the priceless treasure she is.  
  
"Ready when you are, Van." Hitomi said as she lightly placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Here we go." Van whispered in Hitomi's ear as they took off.  
  
They had been flying for a while before Van decided to start a mental conversation with Hitomi.  
  
'So you don't mind being seen with a, you know, de…'  
  
'Draconian? I think it's an honor to be seen with you. Especially when you have your wings spread!' Hitomi cut into Van's thoughts.  
  
"Ahh! It's a draconian!" A man yells from below them.  
  
'Unfortunately, not everyone shares your thoughts on the matter.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
"He has a woman!" Another man screamed.  
  
"The poor thing." A woman cried to the man as he ran into the house and they shut the door.  
  
'I consider myself very lucky!' Hitomi thought angrily at the woman. 'Maybe I should have actually said that instead of thought it. Don't you?' Hitomi asked Van in her mind.  
  
'No, you don't have to tell her, she'd never understand.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Yeah, this is probably the first time she's been blessed enough to see an angel.' Hitomi thought as she rested her head on Van's shoulder.  
  
It wasn't long until they arrived at a hill blanketed with flowers. Van landed gracefully and delicately set Hitomi down on her feet and stood close to her side.  
  
Sounds from the sea could be heard in the distance. From the hill the sea looked like glass.  
  
"It's beautiful here, Van." Hitomi said.  
  
"I see something more beautiful." Van whispered softly to in Hitomi's ear, which made her turn to face him and blush.  
  
Van placed his hand on Hitomi's cheek and she placed her hand gently over his.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes Van." Hitomi replied.  
  
Van pulled his hand away from Hitomi's cheek as he held her right hand.  
  
"Hitomi, you're the only one who doesn't think I'm a demon when I spread my wings. The thought doesn't even cross your mind, I should know. Hitomi have you ever heard of this hill?" Van asked.  
  
"Um…no. Should I?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It just has a reputation, that's all. " Van assured. "Hitomi, with the knowledge of what I am, do you think you could love me?" Van asked.  
  
'What kind of stupid question is that? How many times do I have to say I love you before I can get it through your head?' Hitomi asked Van in thought.  
  
Van grinned as he took the box out of his pocket, Hitomi's hand still in his, and got down on one knee.  
  
"Hitomi, the only way those three words will be able to get through my head will have to be done with more then just words. Hitomi Kanzaki, will you honor me by becoming my wife?" Van asked, while praying she'd say yes.  
  
"Van." Hitomi said with tears in her eyes as she got down on her knees and kissed him passionately. "Yes, yes, and a million times yes. I'd love to become your wife, and be forever yours." Hitomi said while she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Van took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi." Van said as he picked Hitomi up in his arms while he got to his feet and spun her around. "You've just made me the happiest man alive!" Van said as they laughed while getting dizzy.  
  
When the got too dizzy to stand they both laid down in the grass. Hitomi cuddled up next to Van and he placed his arm around her.  
  
"Van, what kind of reputation does this hill have." Hitomi asked.  
  
"It's called commitment hill. It is said that if you purpose on this hill and they say yes, they will both have a happy marriage." Van said.  
  
"And if they were to say no?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The person who purposed will live in misery. That's a chance I was more then willing to take." Van said.  
  
"You took that chance for me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It's not like I haven't been in misery, since I was young I knew the pain of loosing loved ones. But when I met you, the misery in my life seemed to disappear, and I found out later on that the emotions I had meant that you were the only one for me. You're the only one I want, the only one that I'll ever want." Van whispered softly into Hitomi's ear.  
  
"I never want you to hurt Van. I don't want you to be miserable anymore! And I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't." Hitomi whispered back to Van.  
  
"Then never leave me alone. Don't leave me alone like everyone else." Van said as a single tear fell down his face.  
  
"I'll stay by your side, from now on. I'll lend you my power, and give you my love." Hitomi stated as she kissed his tear away.  
  
"Promise?" Van asked, unsure.  
  
"Promise. I will stay by your side forever, and that's a promise." Hitomi said as she kissed him deeply.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: I'm guessing fluff is mushy stuff. Well, I guess this chapter was very fluffy. *^_^* I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, I mean it, I appreciate all of them! Thank you!!! *^_^* I'm on spring break right now so I'm probably going to be doing a lot of writing. And I'm still trying to figure out how they got me to go to this family reunion! I'm so gullible! *^_^* F.Y.I. chapter 8 is action packed! But I'd like to have at least 8 more reviews. If you'd be so kind, thank you.  
  
A special thanks to eunc! *^_^* I loved your review! Thank you so much for your kind words! Sorry you can't e-mail! A professional critic, that's cool! *^_^* Hey, you never know I may try to write, (Note the word TRY!), a book someday and I'd love to have someone as kind as you criticize it! *^_^* Talk to you later! 


	8. Assassins?

1 Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed, I don't own Escaflowne. *^_^*  
  
1.1 Chapter Eight  
  
"Assassins?"  
  
  
  
"Promise. I will stay by your side forever, and that's a promise." Hitomi said as she kissed him deeply.  
  
'We should be heading back, they can't have their wedding without the maid of honor.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Or the best man. I truly believe I got the best man in more then one way.' Hitomi thought to Van, this made him smile against her lips.  
  
When they parted Van picked Hitomi up and took to the air, heading toward the castle.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Hey Van!" Allen yelled to him in the hall.  
  
Van had dropped Hitomi off to get ready, and had gotten prepared as well.  
  
"Hay is for horses Allen!" Van replied.  
  
"Very funny your majesty!" Allen said as he walked up to Van.  
  
"I look at it this way Allen, in a couple of hours, I get to say the same thing to you." Van stated.  
  
"Oh, I never thought of it that way. Maybe this is a bad idea." Allen said.  
  
"Who's getting cold feet now?" Van asked sarcastically.  
  
"Speaking of that, did you do it, or did you chicken out?" Allen asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. And she said yes! I am the happiest man alive!" Van said.  
  
"No, I'm the happiest man alive. You're just the happiest boy." Allen said jokingly.  
  
"I'm a man!" Van said.  
  
"Oh really? Have you ever…" Allen whispered something in Van's ear.  
  
"NO!" Van replied to the question only he, and Allen, could hear.  
  
"Then you're not a man." Allen said.  
  
"Yet." Van replied.  
  
Allen chuckled. "Yes, but you're still not the happiest man alive, and when you do become a man you'll have to compete with me for that title." Allen said, still chuckling a bit.  
  
"I see you're all ready." Van stated looking at Allen's wedding uniform.  
  
"If you mean I'm dressed, then yes, if you mean I'm ready to say my vows, then no. I'm scared out of my mind." Allen clarified.  
  
"That's what a best man is for, to lend their friends moral support on the spot." Van assured.  
  
"Thanks." Allen responded.  
  
"Allen, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing your wedding outfit that only knights wear? I mean you're about to become a King." Van said.  
  
"I wanted to wear this, and Melerna said it was fine with her. I like being a knight, just as you like being a warrior. I wish King Aston were still alive. Then I wouldn't have to become a King. Not until I would be ready at least." Allen answered.  
  
"Point taken, but things happen. So, shall we go to the great hall to see if everything is ready?" Van asked.  
  
"Melerna did that before she got ready. She's not going to let me get out of this." Allen mentioned.  
  
"After as long it took her to get a hold of you, she's going to turn you every which way but loose." Van stated his opinion.  
  
"The scariest part of that sentence is I believe you're right." Allen said as they both began to laugh.  
  
"You might as well marry Melerna, because you're not getting Hitomi." Van stated.  
  
"Yeah, why would I want to marry my "little sister"?" Allen asked jokingly as they began to laugh, again.  
  
"Exactly, she's your substitute little sister, so back off." Van said as they still laughed.  
  
"Let's go to the great hall and wait." Allen suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" Van said as they walked towards the great hall.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Melerna?" Hitomi asked as she slightly opened the door to the Princess's bedroom, her long, flowing emerald dress trailing behind her. "Melerna you look great!" Hitomi said when she walked in, closing the door, and saw the Princess in her beautiful white gown.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, do you like your dress? I asked them to make it green to amplify the beautiful color of your eyes. I think Van will like that. What's that on your hand?" Melerna asked as she picked up Hitomi's gloved hand with the ring on it. "It's beautiful. Why do you have that?" Melerna asked curiously.  
  
Hitomi blushed. "Van gave it to me when he…" Hitomi was getting really red.  
  
"What did Van do?" Melerna asked knowing the answer, but wanting Hitomi to say it to ease her mind.  
  
"When he asked me to marry him." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Did you say yes?" Melerna asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I said yes! I could never turn him down." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Great! I'll be at the wedding, and I'll be one of your bride's maids, if not the maid of honor, whether you like it or not. Plus, you're committed so stay away from Allen." Melerna said.  
  
"Allen? Melerna, I stood him up three years ago. What, did you think I was going to come back and say, "Hey, Allen, you remember what you asked me? Well, I was just a kid back then, but now I'd love to." Is that what you thought?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That's what I've been dreading for the past three years." Melerna admitted.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry, but you should have known I'd never do something like that. Remember, I'm the one who told you that you two were meant for each other." Hitomi commented.  
  
"You're right. I've been worrying over nothing. Thanks for the reassurance, Hitomi." Melerna said.  
  
"Anytime! That's what a maid of honor is for, to assure the bride it's the right thing to do, and to take away their worries and doubts, on the spot." Hitomi said as they began to laugh.  
  
"Melerna?" A voice asked as the door opened slightly.  
  
"Hey Merle!" Hitomi greeted the young cat-woman.  
  
Merle was wearing a long, flowing ocean blue dress with white gloves and headband, the same kind of headband and gloves that Hitomi was wearing.  
  
"Why does she get a green dress?" Merle asked as she walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Well, I wanted something that brought out the color of her eyes, just like I wanted them to make that dress to bring out the color of your eyes, Merle." Melerna clarified. "Not to mention, I wanted to have the color of the ocean and the color of the earth, and since Hitomi's from the Mystic Moon, which she calls Earth, I thought she should wear the green one. You're one of a kind Hitomi." Melerna added.  
  
"You look great Melerna. Are you ready to go? The guys are already down there." Merle stated.  
  
"Right, let's go!" Melerna stated as they headed out the door and to the great hall.  
  
_______________________  
  
The music started, to mark the start of the ceremony, and to summon the bride and her maids. Everyone was seated and the groom and his best man were standing at the priest's alter.  
  
Melerna walked in with her maids close behind. When Hitomi walked in Van's eyes grew and he mentally whistled to her, which made her blush.  
  
When they got to the designated spot the maids stood next to the bride and listened, all the maids except Hitomi.  
  
'You look very handsome, Van.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'You look absolutely beautiful! I'm so lucky you're mine! I told Allen that you said yes.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Yeah, Melerna saw the ring and asked me about it, so I told her.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
'Tomorrow, I'm going to announce our engagement. When we get back to Fanellia, I'm going to talk to my advisors and we'll set a date.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'Sounds great to me, and when…' Hitomi was taken out of her thoughts by screaming as she saw 20 or so people in black cloaks attacking the guests.  
  
"It's a good thing we always wear our swords, right Van?" Allen said as he protected Melerna, Celena, and Prince Chid.  
  
"Yeah!" Van replied as he started to attack the intruders.  
  
"Van, behind you!" Hitomi yelled, Van obeyed and turned around in time to slash his attackers cloak.  
  
Chris was defending Merle with his sword and his claws; he was so fast, he looked like a white streak when he attacked.  
  
One attacked Hitomi, but Van intercepted before it could harm her.  
  
"We're not harming them!" Van yelled when he stabbed one in the heart and it got up without any sign of injury.  
  
"I've noticed!" Allen stated as he kicked one away from Melerna.  
  
"Your pathetic swords can't harm them. They are protected by magic." A dark and sinister voice came from the sill of a broken out window.  
  
"Who are you?" Allen asked.  
  
"I am the person who will resurrect Zaibach, even if it takes me the rest of my life. I see it this way, if I can take out the heroes of the War of Fate, nothing will be able to stand in our way!" The black, cloaked man spoke from the ledge.  
  
"Van, look out!" Merle screamed.  
  
Van turned around as a black, cloaked figure slashed his arm leaving a small gash.  
  
Hitomi watched the scenes playing before her eyes in horror. 'No, stop it! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt them!' Hitomi thought as a bright sky blue light glowed around her.  
  
Another assassin attacked Melerna and ripped her dress making the blood from a wound on her leg visible.  
  
'Stop it! Please stop it!' Hitomi screamed in her mind as a circle of stars appeared around her. "STOP IT!!!" Hitomi screamed as the light released and struck the intruders, the brightness blinding everyone in the room.  
  
When everyone had recovered from the blinding beam all they saw were piles of ashes were assassins had stood and Hitomi was lying on the floor, motionless.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he ran to her side and cradled her in his arms.  
  
The man in the black cloak still stood in the broken window's frame.  
  
"There's one more." Allen stated as he prepared to defend his friends.  
  
'No wonder they won the war, she has magical powers other then sight.' The man thought to himself, then he looked at Van, and Hitomi, and spoke. "Mark my words Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki, I, Adam Perasin, shall have my revenge!" He said in an evil tone as he jumped out if the window onto the back of a black dragon.  
  
"Lord Van, are you alright?" Merle asked as she ran to his side. "How's Hitomi? Is she alright?" Merle asked.  
  
"No, no! You can't do this Hitomi! You promised, remember!" Van yelled as he laid her down and placed his hands on her chest, pushing in time with his own heartbeat.  
  
"Oh no, Hitomi. Don't do this, don't leave us again." Melerna said as she sat down next to Van who was trying to revive Hitomi.  
  
"It's not working!" Van said angrily as he stopped thrusting on Hitomi's chest. "I'm going to have to go and retrieve her." Van said as he grabbed Hitomi's hand and fell to the floor.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle shrieked.  
  
Melerna grabbed one of Van's hands and put two fingers on his wrist. Her eyes grew as tears started to gather up in her them.  
  
"What's wrong, Melerna?" Merle asked with a frightened voice as everyone collected around them.  
  
"His pulse, it's gone." Melerna said tears falling freely down her face.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be typing! Though I would like to ask for at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter. I only got about 3 for the last one and I need to make that up. I'd like to have an average of 5 per chapter. I'm sitting in a motel room doing nothing but typing. *^_^* I came here for vacation and to type! I could have stayed home to type and I wish I had! At least I can access the Internet from there. Fun, fun, fun! I just love this lightning storm. *^_^* Lightning, oh, pretty. *Zap* Ouch! ~ ^_^ ~ 


	9. Angel.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne; get it, got it, good.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Angel."  
  
  
  
"His pulse, it's gone." Melerna said tears falling freely down her face.  
  
"No, not again!" Allen said from behind.  
  
"What do you mean "not again", commander? Has he done this before?" Gaddes asked.  
  
"No, but she went to the land of them dead to save him once." Allen replied.  
  
"Do you think that's where they're at?" Gaddes asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Melerna cut into the conversation, still crying.  
  
_______________________  
  
In a beautiful park, outside of the city, where winged people flew about in their daily lives (sort of), Hitomi sits at the base of a large tree as she stares up at the sky. She started to recall the events in her head.  
  
"How did I do that? Did I save my friends? I wish I knew." Hitomi said to herself more then anyone else. 'I failed, I know that much. I let Varie down.' Hitomi thought. "I wish I could have kept my promise." Hitomi added.  
  
"Maybe you can." Varie's voice came from beside her.  
  
"Varie!" Hitomi said in a cheerful voice as she got up and hugged her. "It's nice to see you again." Hitomi greeted.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Hitomi." Varie replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't foresee the attack so I couldn't look out for him. I let my guard down. " Hitomi apologized as tears fell down her face.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that you saved everyone there with your power! You never let your guard down and you saved my son, thank you." Varie said.  
  
"That was my power?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, it all came from within you. You couldn't stand the thought of your friends being hurt and were willing to sacrifice your own life to save theirs. That light was all of your energy gathered up into a fatal blast." Varie explained.  
  
"Really? I never knew I could gather that much energy." Hitomi commented.  
  
"You can, and because this reunion is going to be short lived, I want you to promise me you will never gather all of your energy into anything. Leave a little energy so you wont be visiting me again anytime soon." Varie said.  
  
"What do you mean a reunion short lived?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Van's going to hold you to that promise, my son is coming for you." Varie stated.  
  
"He's coming for me? But…"  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he ran toward her, cutting her sentence off.  
  
"Van? Van!" Hitomi said as she turned and ran to him, embracing him.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm so glad to see you. I thought I'd never find you." Van said while holding Hitomi tight, overjoyed that he found her.  
  
"Van, you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous." Hitomi mentioned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave Fanellia without a Queen and an heir." Van assured. "You said yes and I'm not going to let you back out now!" Van said in a loving voice.  
  
"Oh Van, I love you so much." Hitomi whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too, Hitomi." Van said as he kissed her deeply. "Now, how did we get out of here last time?" Van asked once they had parted, as the ground began to shake and a bright light appeared above them.  
  
"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Hitomi asked sarcastically.  
  
"Unfortunately!" Van said as the ground underneath them crumbled and they fell.  
  
Hitomi was thrown away from Van and falling toward the fiery ground below. Pillars of fire shot up around her as they reached for the sky.  
  
Hitomi knew her angel was coming for her, because she could see Van holding his hand out to grab hers, so she didn't scream, she just smiled at him when she grabbed his hand.  
  
Van held on to Hitomi and he drew her close to him. With a snap he spread his wings and flew toward the light.  
  
"You truly are an angel Van." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"I'm an angel that is never going to let you go." Van whispered to Hitomi as they flew into the light.  
  
_______________________  
  
Van and Hitomi both coughed and gasped for air when they came to.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle screamed as she latched on to him. "Hitomi!" Merle screamed once more as she let go of Van and held on to Hitomi.  
  
"Merle? Merle!" Hitomi exclaimed as she hugged Merle back and looked around the room. "I'm so glad you're all ok." Hitomi said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hitomi, what happened?" Melerna asked.  
  
"How's your leg?" Hitomi asked trying to get off of the subject.  
  
"It's fine, and everyone's alright thanks to you. Now that that's cleared up, what happened?" Melerna asked as Merle let go of Hitomi and walked over to Chris.  
  
"Well, I uh…" Hitomi stuttered not really wanting to explain.  
  
"Hitomi." Van said coming out of his daze as he hugged her close. 'Pretend to faint and I'll get you out of here.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'That sounds great. I owe you one.' Hitomi thought back to Van. "Van, I don't feel so…" Hitomi started as she "fainted".  
  
"Hitomi!" Melerna cried.  
  
"Don't worry, she's just exhausted. I'm going to take her to her room so she can rest." Van said as he picked Hitomi up in his arms and started to walk out the door, to Hitomi's room. "One quick question." Van mentioned, as he was half way out the door.  
  
'I'm going to fall asleep in your arms at this rate.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'Very funny! But I really want to know something.' Van thought back to her.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to know?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Are you two married yet?" Van asked.  
  
"We rescheduled the wedding for tonight." Allen answered.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Van thanked as he carried Hitomi to her room.  
  
When Van got to Hitomi's room he shut the door and lightly laid her down on the bed.  
  
'Is the coast clear?' Hitomi asked Van in her mind.  
  
"Huh?" Van asked aloud.  
  
'Is it ok for me to get up and talk without anyone asking me about today?' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, if you're asking is it just you and I. No, if you think I'm not going to ask you about today then you've got another thing coming." Van stated. "I want to know what that was and I want you to promise not to do it again. I don't want to loose you, not now, not ever!" Van said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Well, from what Varie told me it was an energy blast and if I ever do use it again I wont use all of my energy, I promise." Hitomi verified.  
  
"Your word is good enough for me." Van stated as he held her close.  
  
"I felt an evil energy even after the blast, right before I was transported to the tree, what was it?" Hitomi asked. "It was above the rest of them like it was floating or something." Hitomi added.  
  
"There was a guy, he said he was going to bring Zaibach back, didn't you hear him?" Van asked.  
  
"No, I was too busy watching the battle." Hitomi answered.  
  
"He also said he'd make us pay, but I doubt that so don't worry about it." Van stated in a comforting voice as he held Hitomi in his arms. "I'll always protect you, no matter what, even if it costs me my life." Van assured.  
  
"And I'll always protect you to the best of my abilities, no matter what, I promise. I promise both you and Varie." Hitomi stated.  
  
"So, how do you think the wedding will go tonight?" Van asked.  
  
"Hopefully better then it did today." Hitomi said. "How do you think it will go, my angel?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"There you go again, I think it should turn out fine. For now we must rest, it's been a stressful day, until tonight, my angel, sweet dreams." Van answered, whispering in Hitomi's ear and then lightly kissing her while he got to his feet.  
  
"Sweet, heavenly, dreams for you Van." Hitomi said with as smile while Van smiled back and left the room lightly shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Don't forget that everyone thinks you've fainted. I'll check up on you in a couple of hours, try to rest and regain your strength.' Van thought to Hitomi.  
  
'I'll try, only because you asked, see you soon.' Hitomi thought back and Van walked off towards the others to assure them that Hitomi will be just fine, even though he had already told them once.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: How was that? Do you think I should start the next chapter out with the (second) wedding ceremony or the wedding party? Thanks for reviewing I love hearing from everyone and your opinions count! *^_^* I have another question, I made a blonde joke and I was wandering if I should post it on FanFiction.net (no offense to blondes, I am one, sort of.) so should I? It's about a blonde astronaut and the conversation she had with NASA. 


	10. The time draws near.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne. I know that, you know that, we all know that. *^_^*  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"The time draws near."  
  
  
  
'I'll try, only because you asked, see you soon.' Hitomi thought back and Van walked off towards the others to assure them that Hitomi will be just fine, even though he had already told them once.  
  
As Van walked down the hall he thought of preparations he and Hitomi would need to take care of for their wedding, when they returned.  
  
'Van, how can I sleep with so much going through my head?' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'I guess our link is long range too. Sorry about that but things need to be done there's the music, the outfits, the…'  
  
'We can worry about that when we get back to Fanellia. This is Melerna and Allen's day, let's enjoy it with them and not worry so much.' Hitomi cut into Van's thoughts, trying to loosen him up.  
  
'I guess you're right, but what about that Adam…'  
  
'Zaibach doesn't attack the same place twice in one day, it's not their "style", if that's what you want to call it. So don't worry, they're probably still trying to figure out what happened.' Hitomi reassured cutting Van off once more.  
  
Van chuckled at the thought of a bunch of guys around a table, at the capital of the fallen Zaibach Empire, talking to one another and trying to figure out why the mission had failed. Saying things like "I don't know", "Don't look at me", and "Does anyone here have a clue as to what happened?"  
  
'That's a funny mental image.' Van thought.  
  
'Yeah, I saw.' Hitomi thought back and Van knew she was laughing.  
  
Van had been so caught up in "speaking" with Hitomi he barely noticed that he had walked all the way back to the others and they were staring at him.  
  
"What?" Van asked noticing everyone's expressions.  
  
"Well, how is she?" Melerna asked, taking a step forward. " I should go check up on her." Melerna added as she started toward the door.  
  
"She's just fine, all she needs is some rest, she won't get much if you go in there to check up on her." Van explained.  
  
"Van's got a point." Allen agreed. "Besides, there are a lot of things to do in a short amount of time." Allen added.  
  
"You're right." Melerna said as she walked to Allen's side. "Do you think Hitomi will be better in time for the wedding?" Melerna asked.  
  
"She wouldn't miss it for the world." Van assured.  
  
_______________________  
  
Everyone smiled as they danced and spun around the room. The room had a radiant glow to match the mood. The people of Asturia now had a King along side their beloved Queen and they rejoiced.  
  
Allen and Melerna were dancing, staring at each other with loving smiles, glad to finally be together.  
  
Merle and Chris were dancing slowly, near the newly weds, with one another just enjoying the other's company.  
  
Van was dancing magnificently with Hitomi. All the young women stared, jealous of Hitomi, as all the young men stared jealously at Van. The couple couldn't care less; the only thing going through their minds was a wish, a wish to stop time so they could savor every moment with their soul mate.  
  
Merle noticed that a lot of people were staring at something and her curiosity got the best of her, so she moved to the direction in which everyone was staring, as she danced with Chris.  
  
"What is going on, where are we going?" Chris asked as he noticed their change in pace and direction.  
  
"Everyone seems to be looking at something over there and I want to see what it is." Merle replied as she motioned to the area.  
  
"You shouldn't be so nosey." Chris commented.  
  
"Why?" Merle asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Merle shook her head no. "You might get in over your head one day and I would be very upset if anything ever happened to you." Chris replied.  
  
"You're really sweet." Merle said and gave Chris a small peak on the cheek. "But I still want to check this out!" Merle exclaimed as she began to drag Chris in the direction that caught her attention.  
  
When they got near there they saw Van and Hitomi dancing gracefully, not even noticing they had an audience.  
  
"Well, we cats can't be shown up by humans, right? Right!" Merle answered herself as she and Chris began to dance again. This time faster and they moved toward the other couple. "Hitomi!" Merle whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi said as she came out of her daze and lifted her head off of Van's chest.  
  
"You do know everyone is staring at you two, don't you?" Merle asked as she and Chris pasted by.  
  
"I had no clue." Hitomi answered as she looked around and blushed. 'I don't like being stared at Van.' Hitomi thought to Van.  
  
'You should be used to it, but don't worry, they're just jealous.' Van assured Hitomi mentally. "Did you come all he way over here just to tell her that Merle?" Van asked a bit annoyed, he liked it when Hitomi was at peace and laying her head on his chest.  
  
"No, not really, I was just curious and wondered if you two knew how much attention you're drawing." Merle explained.  
  
"I bet you two were attracting more attention. It's not everyday you see a cat couple dancing." Hitomi commented as she laid her head down on Van's chest once more.  
  
"She's got a point, now let's leave these two alone." Chris suggested, as he slightly started moving away for them.  
  
"Ok." Merle replied with a quick glance at both of the other couples before she laid her head on her loves chest, and savored the moment.  
  
_______________________  
  
The next morning everyone got up bright and early to say his or her goodbyes, as the Fanellian couples got ready to leave.  
  
"I guess we can't persuade you to have the ceremony here." Allen said while he had one arm draped across Melerna's shoulder and shook Van's hand with the other.  
  
"No, I believe my people would be upset with us if we did. Besides, you and Melerna didn't have your wedding in my country, so why should Hitomi and I have our wedding in your country?" Van asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Because you love us." Melerna replied.  
  
"Not that much sister." Hitomi replied, walking up to Van's side.  
  
"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Allen asked.  
  
"Have no clue, I just got over here, but whatever it is I'm behind Van one hundred percent!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"But don't worry about it, you both are invited, so you'll get to see it. In fact, if I recall correctly, you, Allen, are the best man and Melerna is the maid of honor." Van said recollecting a conversation he and Hitomi had had the night before.  
  
"That's correct." Hitomi replied, beginning to understand what the conversation was about.  
  
"Then we will have to be there I guess, though we wouldn't miss it for the world." Melerna stated.  
  
"Thanks Melerna." Hitomi said as she gave her a hug, then Allen, and Celena.  
  
"Have a safe trip!" Melerna yelled as Hitomi and Van boarded the Crusade, behind Merle and Chris.  
  
"You take care of them, you hear me Gaddes!" Allen yelled to Gaddes. "Drive carefully! You have my little sister with you!" Allen added.  
  
"Yeah, mine too!" Celena yelled.  
  
Everyone waved and the hatch to the Crusade was soon closed, the airship was on its way to Fanellia.  
  
_______________________  
  
When they returned to Fanellia the day was still young and Van didn't want to waste any time and found it ironic that a council meeting had already been called. So he took this opportunity to introduce them to Hitomi and help set a date.  
  
Van sat at the head of the table and seated Hitomi at his right side then waited for the council to arrive.  
  
"Don't worry." Van assured when he noticed Hitomi fidgeting nervously. "Just say quiet while they talk about whatever they want to talk about, like I always do, and when they're done I'll introduce you. Then I'll ask them to help us to set a date and make plans for the wedding. Sound good to you?" Van asked after he explained.  
  
"Sounds great." Hitomi said meekly.  
  
Van smiled at Hitomi as the council members came rushing in and Van motioned them to quickly take their seats.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Milord." The blonde member apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Proceed." Van commanded.  
  
"Well, it has come to our attention that the people wish, and practically demand, for a Queen and an heir to the throne." The brunette member explained.  
  
"You called me all the way here just to say that?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes Milord. I know you've been upset lately every time we ask, but this is becoming urgent and…" The blonde member trailed off as he noticed Hitomi. "Who's she?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Funny you should mention that. I would have guessed Jasoun would have told you." Van stated.  
  
"Jasoun has a sore throat and can't tell anyone anything." A black haired member replied.  
  
"Well then, let me have the honor of introducing you." Van said as he got up and held out his hand as a signal for Hitomi to stand as well, Hitomi disliked it when all eyes were on her so she blushed brightly as she took Van's hand and stood up. "This beautiful young lady is Hitomi Kanzaki." Van stated and everyone gasped.  
  
"You mean the seeress from the Mystic Moon that helped you in the War of Fate?" Another black haired member asked.  
  
"The one and only." Van replied. "She also happens to be my fiancée, and the reason I never wanted to get married before." Van added.  
  
"After all this time it's been because you had your heart set on only one?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, we need help planning and setting up for the ceremony." Van commented.  
  
"Don't worry my King we'll help you out anyway we can." The blonde council member assured.  
  
"And a date?" Van asked.  
  
"How's a month?" The brunette council member asked.  
  
"No, a week." One other black haired council member called out.  
  
"I think the nearest date that is reasonable and everyone isn't rushing is two weeks." The blonde replied.  
  
"What do you think Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Whatever you decide is fine with me." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Alright." Van said as he turned his attention back to the council. "I want it in no more then two weeks. Go out and see how long exactly it would take to get everything ready and then we will have another meeting tomorrow to decide on an exact date, then we will be able to send out invitations." Van commanded.  
  
"Right!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"You're dismissed." Van said waving his hand; he and Hitomi were soon alone once more.  
  
"You're really good at this." Hitomi complimented.  
  
"Lots of practice, too much if you ask me." Van replied as he gently kissed Hitomi. "Tomorrow, we should know when to invite Allen and Melerna." Van mentioned.  
  
"Less then two weeks, I can't wait." Hitomi said as she kissed Van deeply.  
  
'We've waited 3 years, what's another week or so?' Hitomi asked in her mind.  
  
'To long if you ask me, but you're worth the wait.' Van thought to Hitomi before he noticed the sun beginning to set outside the window and broke the kiss. "It's getting late, let's watch the sun set and then go to bed. The earlier we get up the sooner we can arrange everything." Van suggested.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Hitomi replied as Van led her to the rooftop so they could enjoy the sun set and the site of the cities nightlife.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out but I just got over a cold and have a lot of catching up to do, other then my fics. I stayed up until a godforsaken hour just to make this chapter for you, I must really love you people. Sorry if it's not that good but as I just said, this is a godforsaken hour! *^_^* Night, night, sleep tight and all that good stuff. *^_^*z Z 


	11. Cats.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, ok? Ok! *^_^*  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Cats."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Hitomi replied as Van led her to the rooftop so they could enjoy the sun set and the site of the cities nightlife.  
  
_______________________  
  
The next morning, Chris and Merle decided to go on a picnic, but Van and Hitomi had to refuse, so the cats set off alone into the forest to enjoy the fresh air.  
  
As they walked along the path, just barely inside the woods, Merle decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, how do you think their wedding will go?" Merle asked as she lightly swung the basket in her hands.  
  
"It will go wonderful, and I don't think, I know." Chris assured.  
  
"That's good to hear." Merle commented.  
  
"There is a clearing I found the other day, would you like to picnic there?" Chris asked.  
  
"I rather check it out first." Merles mentioned as Chris held her hand and lead her into the forest.  
  
"It's not too far." Chris assured after they had walked a while.  
  
"Ok." Merle said as Chris walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "What are you doing Chris?" Merle asked.  
  
"I don't want you to see it until we get there." Chris stated.  
  
"Ok, fine." Merle replied childishly.  
  
"Good." Chris commented as they walked on, a playful grin on his face. 'This is going to be fun.' Chris thought as they approached a meadow, easily seen by the light that the sun graciously cast upon it. "Just a little longer." Chris said as they walked to the area where the meadow and the forest met. "You can look now." He said as he gently lifted his hands away from Merle's eyes.  
  
Merle looked out at the field in amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
'This must be a dream, a meadow this beautiful can't exist.' Merle thought as she scanned the vast area with her eyes.  
  
There were hundreds, if not thousands, of flowers. The place was covered in all shades of blue, yellow, purple, red, pink, orange, white, and any other color you can think of was there as well. They softly danced as a slight breeze blew, like waves of color bending to the whim of the sky.  
  
The grass that surrounded the flowers was thick and lush. Trees surrounded the entire field and it was as if the heavens had graced that one spot.  
  
"It's…it's so…" Merle stuttered as she took in the sight.  
  
"Gorgeous?" Chris asked.  
  
"How did you find such a beautiful spot?" Merle asked.  
  
"Well, I heard of a legend, quite a few actually, but this one particular legend lead me here. You know, they say that every night the Mystic Moon shines down upon this designated area and gives it magic." Chris explained.  
  
"Wow!" Merle exclaimed as she stared at Chris, and for the first time, noticed something new in his hazel eyes. "What?" She asked making Chris smile even more.  
  
"Tag!" Chris exclaimed as he tapped Merle on the shoulder and ran into the field. "You're it!" He yelled from about 10 yards away.  
  
"I'll get you!" Merle yelled back with a giggle as she set the basket down and ran after him.  
  
"Catch me if you can." Chris said as he allowed Merle to gain on him a little.  
  
Then, without warning, Merle pounced on Chris and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around in the flowers playfully, trying to pin the other. In the end Merle ended up being pinned.  
  
"That's not fair!" Merle protested.  
  
"What? Because I'm stronger then you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes." Merle answered.  
  
"Didn't you know? Boys are supposed to be strong to protect their beautiful treasures." Chris explained.  
  
"What beautiful treasures?" Merle asked with a confused look on her face that Chris couldn't resist.  
  
"A man, or boys, most precious treasure is the one they love." Chris clarified as he kissed Merle gently on the lips. "You are more beautiful then all the flowers and gems in the world, so you are my priceless treasure." Chris added when they parted and then he kissed her even more deeply then before.  
  
When they finally stopped to breathe a cold breeze began to blow and dark clouds were seen forming rapidly in the distance.  
  
"I think we should head back." Merle said as she tried to get up, but Chris held her down with an impish grin.  
  
"What's the rush?" Chris asked, kissing Merle again.  
  
"We're going to get soaked, and you, and I, both know how much cats hate getting wet." Merle stated when they broke the kiss.  
  
Chris just stared at her, he knew something Merle didn't and her curiosity was getting the best of her.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Merle asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just wait and see." Chris answered as he moved to the side so Merle was no longer pinned and so she could sit up.  
  
They watched the skies as the black clouds approached them, but the weirdest thing happened, when the clouds overhead got to the edge of the meadow they circled around it. The sun never stopped shining on the spot where they sat.  
  
"How did you know it would do that?" Merle asked.  
  
"When I first found this place was the day you got all worried because of all the storms and the fact I was out in them. This same event happened on that day and this is where I decided to hang out until everything pasted over." Chris explained.  
  
"Was that part of this part of the legend?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes. There's more to the legend though." Chris replied.  
  
"What's that?" Merle asked.  
  
"It's said to have a similar effect as commitment hill. That's why I wanted to bring you here." Chris answered as he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Merle, will you marry me?" Chris asked Merle was so stunned she was speechless, but she managed to nod her head and embrace him.  
  
Off in the distance a rainbow could be seen as the clouds rained themselves out and disappeared. Merle and Chris just sat and watched Merle had the ring on her finger as Chris held her close making the cutest cat couple in history.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: You asked for more Chris and Merle so here it is. Sorry it's so short. I told everyone that if you ask me to write something I will, sooner or later. I love hearing from you, thank you. *^_^* I'd also like to add that I have created a little side fic called Wings of the Heart. It's about what happened while Hitomi was unpacking, with Van's help. *^_^* 


	12. Blessed.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimers: HELLO!!! Isn't it obvious? I don't own Escaflowne, I just unleash my imagination, that's all, so don't have a hissing fit. *^_^* Oh, and I don't own Blessed by Christina Aguilera.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long. There's a lot that's been going on in my life and it's taken up most of my free time, not to mention my job has been tying me down lately. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. *^_^*  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
"Blessed."  
  
  
  
Off in the distance a rainbow could be seen as the clouds rained themselves out and disappeared. Merle and Chris just sat and watched Merle had the ring on her finger as Chris held her close making the cutest cat couple in history.  
  
After a couple of hours of just holding one another, Chris and Merle decided they should head back. Merle didn't want Van to get worried and send out a search party.  
  
_______________________  
  
In the council room Van and Hitomi again seat themselves were they had been the day before. The only difference was that this time the council was there first.  
  
"We have gotten all of the information you requested." The brunette informed.  
  
"Thank you, Blythe." Van replied.  
  
"We have learned that to get the best results two weeks would be great." The blonde explained.  
  
"Ok. That will have to do, Arc." Van said.  
  
"We will start on the preparations at once Milord. Here's what we planned, we hope it's to your liking." The taller black haired member said as he handed Van a scroll.  
  
Van looked over the plans the council had made for them. Van leaned over to let Hitomi look over them and her eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little much?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Nothings too good for you Hitomi, but if you don't like them we can plan something different." Van stated.  
  
"I think they're wonderful Van, but don't you think those plans are a little, well, BIG?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Of course Milady, they have to be. Not only is the whole country of Fanellia going to be there to see there beloved King get married, but because he's getting married to the seeress from the Mystic Moon, a lot of people from Asturia, Fried, and many other countries have requested to come and see. This is like a fairy tale come true to everyone, and witnessing this 'happy ending' is what everyone wants." The member who handed them the plans spoke up.  
  
"Derek is right." Van commented.  
  
"How many would you guess is coming?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"About 5 million or so, give or take a thousand." The second black haired guy guesstimated.  
  
"Thousands?" Hitomi asked as she fainted, falling out of her seat, and Van catching her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Nice going Chase!" Arc scolded.  
  
"What? She asked so I told her a guesstimate. At least I didn't even think about adding people that might be coming from other countries." Chase mentioned.  
  
"That would have been a disaster!" Van stated as he fanned Hitomi.  
  
"Sorry about this Milord." Chase apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize. I should have known this would happen, she never expected to marry a King so this is a bit new to her. Just don't mention anymore then 5 million, and try not to mention that either." Van explained.  
  
"Is it just me, or does that girl faint a lot?" Jasoun asked sarcastically as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late Milord, I just got my voice back and I came as soon as I could." Jasoun explained.  
  
"Why did you ask that about her? You've only seen her fainted once." Van said.  
  
"Well, you asked her 'what happened to the little girl that fainted every 5 seconds?' when I first met her and I heard about what happened at the wedding." Jasoun explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." Van said.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Jasoun asked.  
  
"Yes, she was just a bit shocked. She should be fine. She'll probably wake up within the next few minutes." Van explained.  
  
"Good." Jasoun replied.  
  
"So, are the plans satisfactory?" Arc asked.  
  
"Yes. They'll do nicely. Now, as you know, Hitomi will be in a way representing the Mystic Moon. She told me it is very beautiful and peaceful, so I want her and her dress to show that." Van informed.  
  
"Don't worry, she's already got the beauty part." Arc commented.  
  
"Now all she needs is a peaceful dress that enhances that beauty." Chase added.  
  
"Ok. Let's."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi said as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hitomi, welcome back." Van said sarcastically  
  
"Was that a joke?" Hitomi asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah." Van said with a big smile. "As I was saying, let's get started." Van mentioned as he turned his attention back to his advisors.  
  
"Started?" Hitomi asked as she tried to recall their conversation from earlier. "Um.Van?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes." Van replied as he turned his attention back to her.  
  
"I can't seem to remember what we were talking about before I fainted, care to enlighten me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We just looked over the plans and talked about them. You liked the ideas so I gave the go ahead." Van said. 'That's a small summary.' Van thought.  
  
'What are you hiding Van? Why did I faint?' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Nothing.' Van thought, a bit panicked.  
  
'You're lying.' Hitomi pointed out.  
  
'There are a lot of people coming.' Van clarified.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hitomi stated. "I don't really like crowds, just to let you know. But if there is a big one I'll try my best." Hitomi added. 'For you.' Hitomi thought.  
  
"Great. We'll leave you two alone to prepare, see you soon." Arc said and everyone left.  
  
"Alone at last." Van said as he kissed Hitomi passionately.  
  
'I never want to be alone, but we're not alone as long as we're together.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Point taken.' Van thought back.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Hey Merle!" Hitomi greeted as she ran, in her black velvet prom dress with silver roses, over to Merle.  
  
"Hey Hitomi!" Merle yelled as she ran to, and hugged, Hitomi. "So.when's the wedding?" Merle asked cheerfully.  
  
"In two weeks." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Great, I can't wait!" Merle replied.  
  
"Merle? Where did you get that ring? Did he.did Chris ask you to."  
  
"Yes." Merle answered with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"That's great Merle!" Hitomi congratulated. "When's the wedding?" She asked.  
  
"We haven't decided quite yet, but I'm pretty sure it will be a while after yours. Everyone will need time to recuperate." Merle mentioned.  
  
'Oh, I can't believe Merle's getting married!' Hitomi thought gleefully.  
  
'WHAT?! Why didn't she tell me first?!' Van thought and ran towards them. "Hey everyone." Van greeted. "Merle, I heard you were getting married." Van stated.  
  
"Word travels around quicker then I thought." Merle commented. "Hump. Yes Lord Van, I am." Merle added.  
  
"Congratulations Merle." Van said sweetly. "Can I have a word with your fiancée?" Van asked.  
  
"Sure." Chris replied as he and Van walked a few yards away.  
  
"You're a good man Chris, you better treat her well and with respect. She's like a sister to me." Van stated firmly.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on harming her in anyway, and I want to make her as happy as possible." Chris explained.  
  
"Good." Van said as he gave Chris a pat on the back and ran over to his bride to be. "We're going to need to start taking measurements for your dresses. Melerna and Allen should be here next week to take theirs." Van informed.  
  
"Ok. Come on Hitomi, I'll show you to the tailors 'studio' in the castle. This should be fun!" Merle commented as she ran into the castle.  
  
"Wait for me Merle." Hitomi yelled and ran after her. 'See you soon.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'See you soon, my love.' Van thought back to her.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Greetings Miss Merle and Lady Hitomi. Welcome, please take a seat, I will be with you in a moment after I retrieve my supplies." The tailor greeted with a melodious voice.  
  
"Thank you Miss Flora." Merle said in appreciation as she and Hitomi took their seats and stared at their surroundings.  
  
There was material everywhere, some in spools, some draping down. The area had a reddish tint, with a bit of gold to it. The chairs they sat on had red cushions and a gold frame. The girls weren't able to see where Flora had gone to, for she was in a separate room, and they wondered if that room was as beautiful as the one they waited in.  
  
"Hitomi." Merle called.  
  
"Yes?" Hitomi asked and when she turned around a ball of yarn hit her. "What on Earth?!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"For one, your not on Earth anymore, and two.INCOMING!" Merle yelled as she threw another ball of yarn.  
  
"Merle, we shouldn't be doing this, it's not nice." Hitomi scolded.  
  
"No, this isn't nice!" Merle corrected, throwing a spool of cloth at her.  
  
"Watch it Merle!" Hitomi warned as she threw some yarn at her.  
  
"That's it, this means WAR!" Merle screamed playfully and started throwing material at Hitomi, which turned into an all out battle.  
  
"Well ladies I finally found my measuring.tape." Flora said as she watched Merle and Hitomi bombard one another. "Glad they found something to do." Flora said to herself as Hitomi and Merle noticed her standing there.  
  
"Oh, we're really sorry. We'll clean it up." Hitomi apologized.  
  
"No need. How do you think this place got decorated like this? I think everyone is attracted to throwing the material at others. It is quite entertaining if I do say so myself." Flora said cheerfully. "Merle's been here before so she already knew that. Don't be sorry about it. I mean, what's the point of life if you can't live?" Flora asked rhetorically.  
  
"Point well taken." Merle stated.  
  
"Now let's get your measurements, shall we?" Flora asked.  
  
"Sounds great." Hitomi spoke cheerfully as they began.  
  
"I think you'll like it here Lady Hitomi. It's very beautiful, you'll fit right in." Flora complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Hitomi said. 'I think.' Hitomi added in her mind.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Wow! Who knew that having your measurements taken could be so exhausting?" Merle said while she stretched and yawned as they walked out of the tailor's manor.  
  
"Yeah, but what was really funny was when Flora said that you gained a size!" Hitomi stated with a giggle.  
  
"Well, I'm younger then you so I have a right to still grow. I'm only a teen." Merle retorted.  
  
"I'm a teen too!" Hitomi said defensively.  
  
"In a couple of years you wont, where as I will still be one." Merle commented.  
  
"Are you even old enough to get married?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I am." Merle replied.  
  
"You mean they allow kids to marry on this planet?" Hitomi asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"NO!" Merle yelled.  
  
"Then why would they allow you to marry?" Hitomi asked and Merle turned her face away from Hitomi and looked as if she were crying.  
  
"Oh! That's mean Hitomi! I'm not a kid, I."  
  
"Calm down Merle! Couldn't you tell I was joking? I didn't mean it." Hitomi apologized, cutting off Merle's whining.  
  
"I know!" Merle said cheerfully, turning her head quickly to look at Hitomi. "I just wanted to get you back." Merle added.  
  
"Very funny Merle." Hitomi said. "But not as funny as your hair." Hitomi added.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Merle asked as she ran to a mirror. "AH!!!" Merle screamed when she saw her hair sticking out from where it had been pushed back.  
  
"Need a brush?" Hitomi asked as she nearly doubled over laughing.  
  
Merle quickly ran over and grabbed it, fixing up her hair before anyone, other then Hitomi, could see it.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Hitomi." Merle said.  
  
"Anytime. What are friends for? Anyway, I couldn't just let you walk around the castle like that all day." Hitomi said sincerely.  
  
"Though I'm sure someone would have told me sooner or later, if I wouldn't have noticed in the mirror first." Merle explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What ever you say Merle." Hitomi said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Hitomi, it's getting late. We should go to bed." Merle suggested as she looked out a window to see the night's sky.  
  
'Sky.' Hitomi thought in a daze.  
  
"We have a lot to do. It's going to be a busy next two weeks." Merle stated, then looked at her friend. "Hitomi. Hitomi? HITOMI!" Merle screamed as she waved her arms in front of Hitomi's face.  
  
"Huh? Uh.What Merle?" Hitomi asked, coming out of her "wonderland".  
  
"Did you hear even a word of what I said?" Merle asked.  
  
"Um.no, sorry Merle." Hitomi apologized.  
  
"I said, we have a lot to do. It's going to be a busy next two weeks." Merle restated.  
  
"Oh, yes, you're right. Let's go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." Hitomi said as she waved and walked off toward her room.  
  
"Strange girl." Merle stated as she walked to her own room.  
  
_______________________  
  
Hitomi laid down on her bed, still fully dressed. She stared at the ceiling, and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Was it a vision?" She asked herself aloud. "No, more like an old prophecy.but why? Why did I see it? Why now?" Hitomi asked herself even more questions, questions that plagued her mind.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by a tapping on her balcony window.  
  
"What? Who is it?" She asked as she cautiously approached the glass doors.  
  
No answer.  
  
'Maybe it was just a bird or something.' Hitomi thought as she began to walk back to her bed, but there it was again, the tapping. "This is getting old, who is it?" Hitomi asked, and again, no answer.  
  
Hitomi walked to the doors and pushed them open ready for something to attack. But she was met with nothing. Hitomi slowly walked to the rail of her balcony to take a look around.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. It twisted her around and grasped her arms.  
  
When Hitomi was about to scream, a pair of lips smothering hers stopped her. So she struggled to try and break free.  
  
'Whoa. Calm down Hitomi, it's just me.' Van thought to her.  
  
'Van?' Hitomi thought, as she was a bit shocked.  
  
'Yeah, who else?' Van thought back with a tint of sarcasm.  
  
'DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!' Hitomi screamed in her mind and it echoed through Van's. 'You nearly scared me half to death! What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be in bed?' Hitomi asked mentally.  
  
"You didn't come to see me so I came to see you." Van explained as he broke the kiss. "Plus." He trailed off as he spread his wings. "I always take a flight after everyone goes to sleep, care to join me?" Van asked sincerely as he extended his hand.  
  
"I'd be honored to Van." Hitomi stated as she placed her hand in his and literally swept her off her feet. "What."  
  
"Hold on tight and don't worry, I wont drop you." Van assured as he took off, cradling Hitomi in his arms.  
  
"I trust you Van." Hitomi acknowledged.  
  
"Just think, in another few weeks we can do this every night. Except in the winter, it gets too cold flying around without a shirt on." Van said with a chuckle, which made Hitomi giggle.  
  
"I bet it does, but you have soft skin though." Hitomi mentioned, making Van turn a bright red that people could have probably mistaken as the sun, only smaller, much smaller.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." Van said softly.  
  
"You're welcome." Hitomi replied and then started to hum.  
  
"What are you humming?" Van asked.  
  
"A song by Christina Aguilera." Hitomi answered. "A singer from Earth." Hitomi clarified when she noticed Van's confusion.  
  
"What's it called?" Van asked.  
  
"Blessed, and that's why I'm humming it, because that's how I feel." Hitomi commented as she turned a pale shade of red.  
  
"Can you sing it for me?" Van requested.  
  
"Sure, though I may not get all of the words exactly right." Hitomi said and then closed her eyes. "When I think, how life used to be, always walking in my shadows. Then my love, and what you've given me, I feel like dancing on my tiptoes. I must say, everyday I wait, and realize you're by my side, I know I'm truly.  
  
Blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go.  
  
There are times that test your faith. Till you think you might surrender. Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes were growing slender. You walked by, in the nick of time, looking like an answered prayer  
  
Blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go. Blessed, with love and understanding, blessed, when I hear you call my name. Do my best, with faith that's never-ending. Blessed, to make sure you feel the same.  
  
Deep inside of me, you fill me with your gentle touch. You know I'm truly.  
  
Blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go.  
  
To see you never go." Hitomi sang, her voice full of love and emotion.  
  
"That was beautiful, thank you Hitomi." Van stated. "We should be heading back, I think everyone appreciated such a wonderful lullaby." Van commented as they headed back to the castle.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Finally, after about a hundred death threats, I have created chapter 12, again, sorry for the wait, but every time I try to put it up, FFN is on a read-only kick. (Meaning, they aren't letting authors put their stories up.) It's happened twice now, so you will probably be reading this the day they let us post again. I have decided to focus on one story at a time. I'm getting over whelmed and since this one had the least chapters to go, it was my first choice. I would like to let you know now that I plan to do only one more chapter on this fic. If you have any protests to this, feel free to tell me, just please.NO MORE DEATH THREATS!!! I'm starting to get paranoid! *O_O* LOL. Anyway, like always, I ask for 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, and I sincerely appreciate each and every one of them. (Even the threats.) *^_^* If any of you like Sailor Moon and you get a chance PLEASE check out Sailors of a different Kind by Meteorite and I. *^_^* Thank you. 


	13. Wedding day.

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimers: I think we've gone over this, but if we haven't, I don't own Escaflowne and.who said anything about making money?! The only way I do that is go to work everyday, and that's no picnic! *^_^*  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Wedding day."  
  
"That was beautiful, thank you Hitomi." Van stated. "We should be heading back, I think everyone appreciated such a wonderful lullaby." Van commented as they headed back to the castle.  
  
When they arrived, Van gently and gracefully landed without a sound. The couple walked slightly into Hitomi's room to talk without waking everyone up, neglecting their link for the time being.  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful flight Van." Hitomi said.  
  
"Anytime Hitomi." Van replied with a smile. "I'm just glad you're not afraid to fly with me." Van added.  
  
"Why don't you come in Van?" Hitomi asked innocently.  
  
"Um.no, I don't think that's such a great idea right now. But I'll take you up on that offer in two weeks, how does that sound?" Van asked.  
  
"Great." Hitomi replied. "Well." Hitomi trailed off as she walked out on to the balcony. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Hitomi finished.  
  
"Yes, that you will." Van said as he held Hitomi's hand and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams Hitomi." Van whispered as he flew slowly off of the balcony, gradually allowing Hitomi's hand to slip away from his gentle grasp.  
  
"Goodnight." Hitomi whispered, her voice drifting in the slight breeze.  
  
_______________________  
  
Finally, the long awaited day had come, the day that Van and Hitomi would be united.  
  
In Hitomi's dressing room she, Merle, and Melerna all prepared for the ceremony.  
  
Merle's pink dress complimented her hair, with the single pink rose on her sash. The sash covered the lower half of her stomach and made a bow that hung down in back, just like Melerna's sash. Along with her dress she wore white gloves.  
  
Melerna's dress complimented her eyes. It was a gorgeous blue. On her sash she wore violets that completely surrounded her waist. She had white gloves on as well.  
  
The most spectacular of all was Hitomi. Her dress had long, lacy sleeves, and the upper part of her dress clung tightly to her body, while the bottom flared out, just to settle lightly upon the floor. Around her chest the dress looked as if it made a lacy, white heart. The entire outfit was accented with mini white roses.  
  
She wore a white hair band that had a see through material, which contained flower designs within it, connected to it. They had placed little white flowers all up in her hair. She looked like a princess.  
  
"I can't believe it. Those two weeks flew by. It seems like only yesterday that Melerna arrived." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Actually, it was a week ago yesterday." Melerna mentioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy, but what if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough for Van? What if."  
  
"What if I hit you upside the head? Would that shut you up?" Merle asked, holding Hitomi's brush in her hands like a bat (baseball bat that is.), cutting Hitomi's questions off.  
  
"I think what Merle was trying to say is, quit doubting yourself Hitomi!" Melerna commanded as she twisted Merle's hand, forcing her to drop the brush.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I meant." Merle agreed rubbing her wrist. "Hey Hitomi, something has been bothering me and I just have to ask. Why did they give Melerna and I dresses that enhance a certain feature, and not you?" Merle asked. "I mean, it's wonderful, but it doesn't match your hair or anything." Merle added.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Merle. Look closely and you can see the green leaves. The leaves match my eyes." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Oh, I see, that's wonderful! Flora is so creative!" Merle shrieked in her usual, cheerful voice.  
  
"Are you ready?" Melerna asked.  
  
"NO! I'm scared out of my mind!" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You're starting to get cold feet?!" Melerna asked.  
  
"Oh no you're not! You can back out! You are going to marry Lord Van and make him very happy! He loves you, always remember that!" Merle screamed.  
  
"That's what I want to do, but all those people! Tons of people, I just can't!" Hitomi said as she noticed all the noise from the masses.  
  
"I don't care. You did just fine at Melerna's wedding, and you'll do fine at yours. NOW COME ON!!!" Merle commanded as she seized Hitomi's arm.  
  
"WAIT! My gloves!" Hitomi yelled, reaching for her gloves.  
  
"Well hurry up! We don't have all day!" Merle replied, releasing her grasp upon Hitomi. "We have things to do today, you especially." Merle added as Hitomi delicately put on her gloves, finishing her outfit, and grabbed her bouquet.  
  
"Ready." Hitomi said, even thought it was more like a question.  
  
"I have the ring you'll give to Van right here." Melerna said, showing Hitomi the ring, and then placed it back in her purse for safekeeping.  
  
"Good." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Well, let's go! We're off to The Gardens. I'll lead the way, and Melerna?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yeah." Melerna responded.  
  
"You follow up behind Hitomi and make sure she doesn't escape." Merle said half sarcastically.  
  
"No problem." Melerna agreed.  
  
"Even if I did want to, with my luck you two would send a search party after me." Hitomi commented.  
  
"How did you guess?" Merle asked completely sarcastically, and all three of them laughed as they followed Merle to The Gardens.  
  
_______________________  
  
Van paced back and forth while he looked stunning in his ceremonial uniform. The same uniform he wore when he became King.  
  
Allen relaxed on the windowsill. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo. It was a light blue that went well with his eyes, and Melerna's dress.  
  
"Stop pacing!" Allen demanded. "You're making me dizzy." He explained.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't help it." Van apologized.  
  
"I know. Hey, look at it this way, it's just like the ceremony where you became King."  
  
"I HOPE NOT!!!" Van yelled, interrupting, as he remembered that fateful day.  
  
"Oh yeah.what I meant by that was all you have to do is say a few things, do a few motions and you're set." Allen explained.  
  
"Uh.ok. I never thought of it like that." Van mentioned. "I know Hitomi's scared as well." Van added.  
  
"Really? Poor thing, and I don't believe she likes crowds. Crowds are an understatement for what you've got going here though. More like loads of people." Allen said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "So, where did you say this was being held?" Allen asked, trying to change the subject a bit.  
  
"The Gardens. It's a huge garden area in the middle of the capitol city. The flowers are in full bloom and since this is a wedding for Fanellia's King, and future Queen, we thought it would be great to hold it where it shows a little of what Fanellia is known for." Van explained.  
  
"It's lush scenery." Allen added. "Well, shall we go?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to get this over with. I've waited too long." Van said.  
  
"Yeah, and you've got a lot of things to do tonight." Allen added as they walked out of the room and towards The Gardens.  
  
_______________________  
  
It wasn't too terribly late, just barely getting dark, but the lanterns lit the way to where the ceremony was to be held nonetheless. It gave the walkways a heavenly glow.  
  
Everyone huddled around the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of the couple that had made their way into history. To everyone, this was an opportunity to see the happy ending everyone had wished for.  
  
The path to the priest's alter was shown by the red carpet. On each side of the carpet there were hundreds of seats, and none were empty. People watched the young King, waiting for his bride, as fireflies danced above their heads.  
  
Van stood at the alter, Allen at his side, as he waited for the music to begin and his bride to come out from behind the hedge where they had hidden her. And sure enough, on cue, the music began.  
  
Van looked down the red carpet, into the back, where Hitomi was to appear. First out was Merle, whom threw rose petals down, which blended into the carpet, where the bride was to step. Then all was silent, only the music could be heard, not even the caged doves would chirp as Hitomi walked down the isle, Melerna following behind.  
  
'Goddess for sure.' Van thought with his eyes wide open as Hitomi walked toward him. This comment gave Hitomi a nice rosy tint to her cheeks, like a perfect porcelain doll.  
  
'But unlike you Van, I was not gifted with wings.' Hitomi noted through their link as she and Melerna reached the alter.  
  
"Are you ready?" The priest asked in a low tone.  
  
"Yes, Farlef." Van replied after he glanced at Hitomi, to check with her.  
  
"Good." Farlef whispered. "We are gathered here today to unite these young heroes. . . to witness a happy ending to one adventure, and a great beginning of another. This has been a long awaited ritual for all of Gaia, and I don't wish to delay it any longer." Farlef announced.  
  
'Good, I think I'm as red as a cherry right about now.' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Cherry. . .'  
  
"Do you, King Van Fanel of Fanellia, take Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon, as your wife? To love and to cherish, in life and in death?" Farlef asked, interrupting Van's thoughts.  
  
'Haven't you already done that?' Hitomi asked in thought.  
  
"Yes, I do." Van vowed as he took the ring from Allen, turned to face Hitomi, and placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Van stated.  
  
"Do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon, take our beloved King, Van Fanel of Fanellia, as your husband? To love and to cherish, in life and in death, and to make him and his country happy?" Farlef asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Hitomi vowed as Melerna handed her the ring and she placed it on Van's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Hitomi stated as she and Van embraced each other, deeply kissing one another.  
  
"You may now kiss. . .Well, it seems you're way ahead of me." Farlef said and waited patiently for the couple to part. "Now that you two have taken a break for air, let's continue." Farlef whispered to the two lovers.  
  
"Sounds about right." Van said jokingly.  
  
"I gladly pronounce you husband and wife." Farlef stated.  
  
A man walked over and gave Van a tiara as a woman walked over and handed Hitomi a crown.  
  
'What do I do with this?' Hitomi asked Van in her mind.  
  
'I'll kneel down in front of you, and you place it on my head. Then you kneel down before me and I'll place this tiara upon your head.' Van explained through their connection.  
  
Van kneeled down in front of Hitomi and slightly bowed his head. Hitomi lightly placed his crown on his head and he rose with pride. He nodded his head to signal Hitomi to bow. Van delicately took off her headband and replaced it with the glittering tiara.  
  
"I am honored to present to you." Farlef started as Hitomi rose up to stand beside her love. "The King, and new Queen, of Fanellia. May they live long and prosperous lives." Farlef declared.  
  
'We'll just have to see about that.' A dark figure thought as it blended into the shadows. 'I shall keep my word and I will have my revenge.' It thought as it completely disappeared from sight.  
  
"Let the celebrations begin!" Farlef announced.  
  
Everyone cheered and the doves were released. They flew high and feathers fell to the ground.  
  
'Draconians look much better then doves do.' Hitomi thought to Van. 'And they can probably fly faster and more gracefully too.' Hitomi added just to make Van blush.  
  
Fireworks were set off, lighting up the night's sky with amazing and beautiful patterns. A choir was singing a song that everyone had mysteriously heard one night, about two weeks before.  
  
"So, I know that it's not really my business but.when should we be expecting an heir?" Farlef asked the newly weds in a whisper, making Hitomi turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"We haven't really discussed it." Van answered. "Though it is about time we do." Van added to Hitomi.  
  
'I guess. . .'  
  
'We can talk about it later.' Van assured mentally. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a slight bow as he held out his hand.  
  
"Yes you may." Hitomi said while she curtsied and took Van's hand, he led her out onto the dance floor. 'Van? Where's Merle?' Hitomi asked in her mind.  
  
'Oh, she and Chris decided to get married right after the ceremony so they wouldn't have to bother with crowds.' Van explained.  
  
'That is so like her. Leaving me stuck in the middle of tons. . .' Hitomi thought as she looked around. 'And tons, and tons of people.' Hitomi thought as she began to get a little dizzy.  
  
'Let's go!' Van thought as he led her over to a carriage and helped her in. "To the castle." He told the driver as he got in. 'It's ok Hitomi, no more people.' Van thought to her, but she just sat there in a daze. 'Hitomi?' Van thought, waving his hands in front of her. "Hitomi?" He asked a he gently shook her.  
  
'Sky. . .' Hitomi thought.  
  
'Sky?' Van questioned. "Hitomi?!" Van said as he shook her a little more.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi asked, coming out of her daze.  
  
"Are you ok, you had me worried." Van asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, don't worry. I'm fine, really, I just was. . .thinking about something that's all." Hitomi explained.  
  
'Then why couldn't I see or hear them?' Van asked through their connection.  
  
'Maybe there are some things you aren't meant to see. . .' Varie's voice rang through their minds.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Van responded.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"The castle. There shouldn't be anybody there, and if there are, it's only two or three servants." Van explained.  
  
"Good." Hitomi stated as she embraced Van, to be rewarded with his arms embracing her and making him smile.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: PLEASE read all of this. There are only 3 things I fear.  
  
3. Loosing a friend to death. 2. Fellow authors threatening my life. Fellow authors threatening my life that happen to know where I live.  
  
It seems all my fears have come to pass. I dedicate this chapter to the memory of my friend Crystal Raines Wilhite who was killed in a car accident on Thursday, August 8th, may she rest in peace.*~_~* I've decided to make one more chapter after this one. I have also started on a sequel, I'll tell you more about that in my next authors note. You should thank Meteorite and Ultimate Shadow Dragon Master for your extra chapter, and the sequel. I hate it when my friends find out who I am; they would have never threatened me if I hadn't accidentally blurted out the fact that I'm mysticmoon-fireangel. *^_^* Oh well, that's life. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! And for reading my A/N, it means a lot to me! *^_^* 


	14. A new beginning

Love is our Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Escaflowne. *^_^*  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"A new beginning."  
  
"Good." Hitomi stated as she embraced Van, to be rewarded with his arms embracing her and making him smile.  
  
They held each other, content to finally be together, as they rode to the castle.  
  
_______________________  
  
5 months later, in the Fanellia castle's hospital wing, Merle, Hitomi, and Melerna sit on a bed gossiping as they wait for the healer to come in.  
  
"How's everything in Asturia?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Great. Allen is doing a wonderful job and I finally get to relax knowing that I finally caught him." Melerna stated making them all giggle.  
  
"How is everything in Fanellia?" Merle asked.  
  
"They're going great. Van is handling everything well, as usual, so I just stand by his side. I fake that I faint or have a vision every once in a while when he really wants to get out of a meeting." Hitomi mentioned.  
  
"Really?" Merle and Melerna asked in unison with great interest in their voices.  
  
"Uh. . .uh oh!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know when he wants out? Do you guys have a secret signal? Come on Hitomi you can tell us." Melerna stated.  
  
"He just tells me that's all." Hitomi mentioned.  
  
"Does he tell you before or during the meeting." Merle asked.  
  
"During." Hitomi said shyly.  
  
"He says he wants out in the middle of a meeting? Wouldn't everyone hear?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Well, he. . .I. . ."  
  
"Spit it out Hitomi!" Merle screamed with curiosity.  
  
"We have a mental link." Hitomi accidentally blurted out do to the shock of Merle's outburst.  
  
"Really?!" Merle and Melerna said in unison.  
  
"That's so neat!" Merle exclaimed.  
  
"That's so romantic." Melerna commented.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Melerna started.  
  
"We wont." Merle finished right when the healer walked in.  
  
"Wont what?" He asked.  
  
"We wont forget to get together at least once a year." Melerna stated.  
  
"Yeah." Merle and Hitomi agreed.  
  
"That's great to hear! But by the test results all three of you will have to bring at least one other addition along." The healer mentioned.  
  
"Yeah!" All three of them cheered.  
  
"When should be expecting our. . .additions?" Melerna asked.  
  
"In about four months. By the look of things you three should be due around the same time." The man explained.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we all three have our babies at the same time?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Cool?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Great. Wouldn't it be great?" Hitomi clarified her question.  
  
"Yeah." Merle and Melerna agreed.  
  
"How about Merle and I come back here in about four months. Make a game of it, see who has theirs first, but no cheating, we don't want to injure them before they're born." Melerna suggested.  
  
"Sounds great." Hitomi agreed.  
  
"I'm in!" Merle stated.  
  
"In what?" Chris asked as he, Allen, and Van entered the room, the healer walked out.  
  
"Well, since all three of us are pregnant. . ."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yes, all three of us are." Hitomi answered for Melerna.  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Allen said as he walked to a bed.  
  
"Me too." Van said as he too sat down.  
  
"Looks like Chris decided to lay down." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Merle asked looking away from the two sitting down, over to her husband.  
  
"Because, he fainted." Melerna stated.  
  
"Oh dear." Merle said as she saw Chris lying on the floor, and she walked over to him.  
  
"Well, as we were saying we decided to meet back here in about four months, when we are due, make a game of it and see who gives birth first." Melerna explained.  
  
"Four months?!" Allen stated as he too fainted.  
  
"Good thing you already knew, huh Van?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Van replied with an I'm-going-to-be-a-father grin. "I guess we'll be seeing you two in four months then." Van said aloud, making a mental note. "Well, lunch is ready so let's go eat. I'll tell the healers to look after these two and tell the cooks to save some lunch for them as well." Van stated as he got up and opened the door for the ladies.  
  
"Sweet dreams boys." Melerna commented as they left the room, Van closing the door behind them and informing the healer of his. . .new patients.  
  
"A game huh? Sounds good to me. It's an excuse to see you all again soon." Van said. 'And to get out of a couple of meetings.' Van thought.  
  
'Very funny. . .you know they would have let you out anyway due to my. . .condition.' Hitomi thought back.  
  
'It's not a condition. . .it's a blessing, just like you.' Van thought to Hitomi as he gently embraced her as they walked to the dining hall.  
  
'You're sweet.' Hitomi stated telepathically as she kissed Van on the cheek.  
  
"So, how long have you two had your link?" Melerna asked.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Van asked, shocked.  
  
"We 'forced' it out of Hitomi." Merle answered.  
  
"Actually, Merle scared it out of her." Melerna corrected, making Merle and Hitomi burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Melerna asked.  
  
"How close to the truth that is." Hitomi answered, getting a giggle from Melerna.  
  
"I don't find it funny at all." Van stated, making all the girls laugh. 'Why is everyone laughing?' Van asked Hitomi mentally.  
  
'You need to relax, we're just having a little fun. . .yum. . . I smell bread.' Hitomi thought, earning a chuckle from Van.  
  
"Hey, we finally got Lord Van to laugh!" Merle said cheerfully as they entered the room.  
  
"Took us the entire time to get here to get him to do so." Melerna pointed out.  
  
"But it was worth it, his laugh sounds wonderful, don't you think?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes it does." Melerna and Merle said in unison, making Van turn a little red.  
  
"Let's talk later, you ladies need to eat, you're feeding two now." Van commented.  
  
"We have been for 5 months so don't start that with us now Van. . .but thanks for caring." Melerna said.  
  
"Yeah." Merle agreed.  
  
"Of course I care, you two are my best friends, and Hitomi is my one true love. . .I have to care, it's my right." Van stated.  
  
"So, what are you going to name yours?" Hitomi asked Merle.  
  
"Well, Chris doesn't know it yet, but if it's a boy I'm naming him after his father and if it's a girl I'm naming her Ariel." Merle answered.  
  
"What about you Melerna?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"If it's a boy I'll name him Alan and if it's a girl I'll name her Clara." Melerna replied. "What about you Hitomi?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Haven't thought about it." Hitomi said.  
  
'I've noticed.' Van thought to her.  
  
"If it's a girl I'll name her Angel and if it's a boy I'll name him K. . ."  
  
"Sky." Van cut in, earning a glare from Hitomi. "What? You got to pick the girls name, I get to pick the boys, and it's only fair." Van explained softly.  
  
"I will not have him named Sky!" Hitomi stated firmly. "I have my reasons." Hitomi explained.  
  
"And I have mine. If it's a boy, I want him to be named Sky." Van stated just as firmly.  
  
"I want his name to be Kiyoshi. . .it means quiet and peaceful." Hitomi replied.  
  
'There are some things you can't change Hitomi. . .you can't change this fate.' Van thought to her as they all sat down and ate, the conversation was over.  
  
________________________  
  
4 months later. . .  
  
"So glad to see you again, these past months have gone by so slowly." Melerna said as she gently hugged Hitomi.  
  
"They have, haven't they?" Merle asked as she waited for her turn to greet Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, they have." Hitomi agreed as she embraced Merle and let Melerna hug the cat woman as well.  
  
"Have you decided on the names Hitomi?" Melerna asked.  
  
"They're the same as I said 4 months ago. I haven't changed my mind." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Understood." Merle replied.  
  
"Good girl, don't give him an inch." Melerna praised Hitomi.  
  
"We have prepared a feast in your honor." Van stated as he approached his friends.  
  
"Great, I'm starving." Merle stated, giving Van a hug and then walking along side her husband.  
  
"I'm a bit hungry myself." Melerna admitted as she walked to Van and hugged him too, then walked with Allen.  
  
"Let's go, everyone seems to be way ahead of us." Van said holding out his arm. "Hitomi?" Van asked, Hitomi didn't budge.  
  
"Van. . .I . . .I don't feels so good. . ." Hitomi stated, collapsing into Van's arms.  
  
"Hitomi!" Merle screamed.  
  
"I'll go get a healer!" Chris yelled to Van as he ran to the castle.  
  
Van and Allen carried Hitomi into the castle, Merle and Melerna following close behind. The healer met them in the hall and helped them to a room, other healers awaiting their arrival. They gently placed Hitomi onto the bed before Melerna, too, started to feel bad.  
  
"Get her to a bed before she collapses." One of the healers advised, Allen helped Melerna to a bed, to Hitomi's left.  
  
"Just in case. . ." Chris started as he walked Merle to a bed, to Hitomi's right. "You should lay down too, I'll bring you something to eat." Chris stated. "Wouldn't want you fainting, especially into your plate, in front of people." Chris said with a chuckled, earning a giggle from his wife.  
  
"Oh. . ." Merle complained as she started feeling bad.  
  
"We'll have to ask you to wait outside gentlemen." A healer said and the men politely went to wait outside.  
  
"I hate waiting." Van muttered, feeling saddened when he noticed Hitomi's pain.  
  
"We have to. . .let's go fix the girls some food for when this is over." Chris suggested. "It will get our minds off of the waiting, and what's happening." Chris added.  
  
"Want to bet?" Van asked as he heard Hitomi's thoughts. "Let's go." Van finally agreed.  
  
________________________  
  
"Hitomi?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hitomi asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Are you ok?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Do you still love Van?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hitomi answered.  
  
"Are you lying?" Melerna asked.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi responded, earning a couple of laughs from the girls.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Melerna pushed.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Am I the most beautiful woman on Gaia?" Melerna asked.  
  
". . ."  
  
"I guess she decided not to say anything at all." Merle replied.  
  
"No, she fainted." A healer said as he carried a bundle into the waiting room.  
  
______________________  
  
"Lord Van?" The healer asked.  
  
"Yes?" Van asked, quickly getting to his feet.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a boy. . .but Lady Hitomi has fainted, what should its name be?" The healer asked, handing the baby to Van.  
  
"Hm. . ." Van acted like he was in deep thought.  
  
"King Allen?" Another healer came out. "May I present your son, Alan Schizar Aston." He said handing the child to Allen.  
  
"How's Melerna?" Allen asked.  
  
"She's just fine." The healer answered.  
  
"Chris?" A cat man healer came out.  
  
"Just had to bring your own, didn't you?" Allen asked jokingly, leaning over to Chris.  
  
"Yes Peyton?" Chris asked. "Congratulations, you're the father of a healthy baby girl. Meet Ariel." Peyton stated as he handed the cub to Chris.  
  
"And how's Merle?" Chris asked.  
  
"She's hungry." Peyton answered, making Chris chuckle.  
  
"I got her something to eat." Chris stated, motioning to the tray, which Peyton took to Merle.  
  
"So, what's his name?" Allen asked Van.  
  
"Sky. . .Sky Kanzaki de Fanel."  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: Wow, I thought I'd never finish. Well, that's the end. . .unless Meteorite threatens me again. *O.O* That girl has me paranoid. . .I have a sequel to this, Bound by Legend, but it's about Sky, Alan, Ariel and their adventures. If you want me to post it, just tell me. Well, I hope you liked it. *^_^* Please check out the story by Jay Scolic, if you like Sailor Moon, and PLEASE check out Shadow Dancers: Legacy of a warrior by Meteorite. It's an awesome story, trust me, I get to see the chapters long before she posts them, an advantage to her knowing where I live. . .I guess. *^_^* 


End file.
